


Surrender and Certainty

by GypsyHope



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyHope/pseuds/GypsyHope
Summary: Post AFIN- After three years away, Gabrielle finally returns to the Amazons to find that Ares is plotting against them. As she struggles to find the strength and courage to fight without Xena by her side, she encounters a young warrior who makes her realize that things aren't always what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The air was cool and still as Gabrielle leaned back against her bedroll, looking up at the indigo sky hovering above. Night had begun a slow descent and pushed the last remnants of daylight below the horizon. She watched the fading colors of the sunset as they disappeared, quietly plunging her into the muted darkness she had come to find as familiar as her own heartbeat. Staring into the fire, she watched the flames tangle up in blue and orange tendrils. Shadows flickered around her from all sides, teasing her into thinking that maybe she wasn't alone. But she was alone. She had been alone for almost eight months. It had been that long since Xena's spirit had last visited her, whispering the words 'I'll love you forever'. They were words that Gabrielle had heard before, but until that moment, she hadn't felt their finality. With her thoughts turning to that last night, she knew she would never be able to erase those final images of Xena from her mind. Even though she had tried, Xena couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes as she faded from Gabrielle's life one last time. And that was how it had ended, on a night not much different than any other night they had spent together. How many nights had she spent with Xena by her side as they traveled from place to place? How many nights had she taken for granted thinking that they had all the time in the world to be together? With Xena's spirit as her companion, there had been a hopefulness that guided Gabrielle with the light of each new day. But without Xena, darkness now seeped into Gabrielle's bones seeking a permanent place to hide deep within her broken heart. And now, with each passing night, her loneliness had become almost unbearable leaving her to face the coming days without her soulmate.  
She let out a heavy sigh when a star streaked across the dark sky, painting a trail of light before finally disappearing. The urge to make a wish almost overwhelmed her as the wish in her heart fought to escape. And escape it did because even though she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, her heart could never deny it. As the moment passed, she couldn't help but compare Xena's life to the shooting star she had just bared witness to. Like that star, Xena's life had seared a trail of light wherever she had gone before it had burned out right before Gabrielle's eyes.  
"Why?" The single word came out as a sob as she raked her fingers down her face. She had uttered that word countless times and each time she had been met with a deafening silence. "Why did I let you go?" Her voice was harsh as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome her. Pain took her breath away as it pierced through the armor of indifference she had painstakingly built around herself. But that pain remained ever present even though she had tried to run away from it. After three long years she was still running away, hiding from anyone that offered her sympathy. Three years and the wounds to her heart and soul were still fresh. It had been hard enough to tell everyone about Xena's death, but she couldn't stand to see the pity in the eyes of her friends and family. And that had been why she had disappeared, cutting ties with everyone she had known. She told herself that she had been 'fighting for the greater good' but even she no longer believed the lie she had used to try to convince herself. It wasn't enough anymore, she could no longer find the good within herself and she certainly couldn't find anything left to fight for. When Xena had disappeared eight months earlier, it had been the final straw.  
Every day had become a struggle to continue and with each new day, Gabrielle had thought about ending it all. Perhaps she would give up and end it in a blaze of glory or maybe she would just slip away into the darkness she had found to be her only solace. The only reason she hadn't given up yet had been the memory of Xena begging her not to, reminding her that there was still so much left undone but her heart was the only thing left undone now. It was a memory that still stung at the edges of her conscious and had prevented her from following through. But that was before, before she found herself all alone.  
Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked over towards the slowly dying embers of the fire she had built earlier and for a brief moment she thought she could see Xena sitting across from her, sharpening her sword. It had been a mundane task that Gabrielle had watched a hundred times over, one she now wished she could see again. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light that cast far too many shadows on a night when there shouldn't be any.  
"I miss you…" She said aloud, but there was no one there to hear. "Sometimes so much, it hurts…"  
Staring into the now red and orange flames of the struggling fire, Gabrielle realized she was ready to give up. She hadn't really been living her life over the last few years and she wondered what she was holding onto anymore. She was tired, so very tired of struggling to just breathe each and every day. She couldn't decide if the worse part of it had been the sadness or the anger, but neither could compare to the fact that she just didn't feel anything anymore.  
As she contemplated her options, she noticed a distinct and familiar shimmer in the low light cast by the fire. The shimmer distorted the air around her and with a frustrated sigh she laid back down on her back.  
"What do you want Dite?" She couldn't stop herself from sounding irritated.  
"You know she wouldn't like the direction your thoughts are taking…" Aphrodite's voice filled the empty spaces that Gabrielle had grown accustomed to.  
"Well, she's not here right now…is she?" The anger in Gabrielle's voice held a sharp edge that cut into the already raw wounds she had failed to keep hidden.  
"Aw, Sweet Pea…" Aphrodite's voice floated to Gabrielle as she started to appear in a flourish of flickering light. "It's not her fault…"  
Gabrielle was quiet as she waited for Aphrodite to finish materializing in a show of color and light. It wasn't enough that the Goddess of Love had decided to ruin her solitude but she had to make a production out of it.  
"I want to be alone…" Gabrielle grumbled with a frown.  
"And therein lies the problem." Aphrodite crossed her arms and did her best to glare down at the sulking expression on Gabrielle's face. "This isn't like you Gabrielle, wallowing in self-pity, feeling sorry for yourself."  
"Yeah, well forgive me but I haven't quite been myself for…oh, I don't know…the last three years or so." Gabrielle punctuated the last words with a scowl.  
"Well whatever this is…" Aphrodite waved her hands over Gabrielle's prone figure. "You don't wear it well." She couldn't quell the hurt in her voice.  
"What do you want?" Gabrielle softened her tone when she heard the hurt in Aphrodite's voice.  
"I'm here to ask you to do something for me…" Aphrodite pushed some of her flyaway platinum blonde curls behind an ear.  
Gabrielle let out a heavy exhale of breath as she impatiently ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She had had her suspicions the minute Aphrodite made her presence known but hearing it did little to temper the anger she was trying to keep under control. Looking away, she clenched her jaw as she pondered whether or not she had any energy left to help.  
"I won't make any promises, but I'll hear you out." She turned back to look at Aphrodite who still hovered above her. When their eyes met, she couldn't help but wonder if she may have seen something sparkling in the depths of blue that gazed back at her briefly unguarded.  
"That's all I ask." Aphrodite took a seat next to Gabrielle and let out a heavy sigh. "You know I love you Gabrielle…" She looked over at Gabrielle to see that she was staring up at the sky, having broken eye contact much too soon. "If I thought I could help you forget the Warrior Babe…you know I would."  
Slowly, with what seemed like great effort, Gabrielle turned to regard the Goddess of Love. It had been no secret that they shared a special bond, something similar to what Ares and Xena had shared. Even though she was Artemis' chosen, she and Aphrodite had danced around an attraction that neither of them had been willing to act upon.  
"If I thought you could help; I'd gladly let you." Gabrielle blew out a puff of air causing her bangs to float up before settling back over her eyebrows. "But when she left me…she left me with nothing left to give. There's a hole in my heart where her love once filled me…I just don't think I can go on without her."  
Aphrodite leaned back and laid her head next to Gabrielle's. For what seemed like a long time, they stayed like that, quiet until the silence became too heavy.  
"What about Eve?" Aphrodite asked as she studied the once strong, vibrant profile of the blonde bard. She could see the pain etched in the fine lines that now marred the once peaceful edges of Gabrielle's eyes.  
"I'm nothing but a source of pain for her…a reminder that her mother's gone…" Gabrielle started to say.  
"Has she told you that?" Aphrodite interrupted.  
"She doesn't have to. I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at me…with those eyes that are so like her mother's." Gabrielle tried to push down the pain that the thought of Eve evoked.  
"Maybe you stay away because she reminds you too much of Xena…" Aphrodite tried to reason. "Hasn't she lost enough Gabrielle, without having to lose you too?"  
"She's not my daughter…" Gabrielle cleared her throat in an attempt to push back the emotions that bubbled to the surface, threatening to break free.  
"You don't believe that…" Aphrodite pushed herself up so she could look down at the pained expression on Gabrielle's face. "By the Gods, please tell me you don't believe that Eve isn't your daughter…"  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to stem the flow of tears that had started leaking from her eyes. Angrily she swiped at the moisture that now painted her cheeks, but the effort only caused the tears to fall faster.  
"No, I don't believe that…at least not in my heart." Gabrielle shook her head back and forth. "She reminds me so much of Xena that sometimes I can't breathe when I'm around her."  
"Hence the whole staying away for years on end…" Aphrodite reached out to wipe some stray tears from Gabrielle's cheek. She couldn't stop herself from shivering at the coolness she found when she touched Gabrielle's skin.  
"Yeah…I guess so…" Gabrielle gave a self-depreciating laugh.  
"You know you're right, Eve is a lot like Xena but she is so much more like you." The statement caused Gabrielle to raise a questioning eyebrow. "She might not look like you Sweet Pea, but she has your heart…your integrity for life and love. Don't sell yourself short…everything that is good within her is because of you. You are all she has left…"  
Gabrielle let out a shaky breath as she listened to Aphrodite, knowing she was speaking the truth. She closed her eyes and conjured up an image of Eve, the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth was involuntary. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept the truth yet, the truth that Eve truly was her daughter as much as she had been Xena's.  
"Didn't you have a favor to ask me?" Gabrielle's quick change of subject had Aphrodite shaking her head.  
"Um…yes, I did." Aphrodite sat up and crossed her legs. "I need you to go home Gabrielle."  
"Why? There's nothing left for me in Potidaea…" Gabrielle huffed as she sat up as well.  
"Not Potidaea…" Aphrodite tilted her head to watch as Gabrielle settled beside her.  
"What are you talking about Dite?" Gabrielle's impatience was evident in the tone of her voice.  
"Go home to the Amazons…your sisters need you." Aphrodite finally said.  
"I'm not their queen anymore…I don't have anything to offer them." Gabrielle leaned her head back to look up at the sky again, taking comfort in the darkness. She strained to see the stars through the canopy of trees that hung over them in an almost protective way. For some reason she hadn't noticed them earlier.  
"Perhaps you could share some of your diplomatic skills…" Aphrodite started to say but was interrupted when Gabrielle started to laugh out loud.  
"You might want to rethink my diplomatic prowess Dite, I ended up in a fist fight the last time I tried to be 'diplomatic'." The memory of her last attempt at diplomacy floated to the forefront of her mind causing her to reach up to touch the fading bruise on her cheek. "But then again it may have been the overabundance of wine I consumed…"  
"Look, I can't say much…but what I can tell you is that they need you Gabrielle." Aphrodite couldn't stop herself from touching the yellowish mark under Gabrielle's right eye. "Fist fight…huh?"  
Gabrielle's only response was the shrug of her shoulders, followed by a sheepish grin. She couldn't stop herself from turning into the comfort that Aphrodite offered but her need was soon replaced by anger.  
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me." Gabrielle tried not to frown again.  
"Okay, you're right, you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you…but that doesn't change the fact that you are the only one who can stop him." Aphrodite stopped herself from saying the name.  
"Stop who Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked even though she didn't need Aphrodite to confirm what she already knew.  
"Ares…" The name came out on a defeated exhale as Aphrodite gave Gabrielle a pleading look.  
"Why didn't Artemis come ask me herself?" Gabrielle hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Because she knows you and I have a special relationship…" Aphrodite started to explain.  
"No, it's because she knows I'd refuse." Gabrielle dropped her head down so her chin rested on her chest.  
"Are you refusing Gabrielle?"  
"Not yet, but so far things aren't looking good for you." Gabrielle continued to look down.  
"Ares is up to something…we haven't seen him this giddy since…" Aphrodite hesitated. "Well, since before Xena…"  
Gabrielle's head snapped up in surprise at the mention of her soulmate and Ares in the same sentence. "Explain…" Her voice held an edge of uncertainty.  
"It has something to do with one of your own…she is fighting the same darkness that lead Xena to Ares…and he is encouraging her to give in, to join him. What he intends to do with her, I don't know for sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Aphrodite's shoulders slumped under the weight of concern she was feeling.  
"What do you want me to do?" The question hung in the air as Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably under Aphrodite's steady gaze.  
"Help us keep Ares from winning…" It was a statement meant to convince as much as it was a question in and of itself.  
"Let me guess…you want me to guide this young warrior to the path of light and love…" Gabrielle couldn't hide the distaste she was experiencing as she began to realize the full extent of what Aphrodite was asking her.  
"Something like that…" Aphrodite sighed.  
"I don't think I have it in me to go through that again." The finality of the words caused Gabrielle to shiver slightly.  
"Please Gabrielle, they need you. I fear all will be lost if Ares gets his way." It was the best that Aphrodite could do as she struggled not to say more.  
"No, I can't…I won't…" Gabrielle turned away from Aphrodite so she couldn't see the hurt she knew what be etched on her face.  
"Eve is already on her way…if you don't get there first…it will end badly." Aphrodite threw in her last card.  
"You know more than you're telling me."  
"Yes, I do…and damn you for not trusting me enough when I tell you that the Amazon's need you or all is lost." The anger that laced her words was uncharacteristic for Aphrodite, so much so that Gabrielle found herself gazing into steel blue eyes filled with the slightest hint of fury.  
Gabrielle was quiet for a minute as she tried to decide what she should do. She already knew what her answer was going to be, but for some reason she wasn't ready to concede. "I have one condition…" She held up her hand to stop Aphrodite from interrupting. "When I arrive at the Amazon village and ensure that Eve is safe, I want full disclosure from you and Artemis."  
"Okay, okay..." The Goddess of Love surrendered as she watched Gabrielle lay back down. "So, does that mean you'll go?"  
"Yes…I'll go." Gabrielle let out a tired sigh as she put an arm across her eyes to block out what was left of the fire light.  
"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Aphrodite tried to sound hopeful.  
"Nope…I feel like being alone." Gabrielle settled back against her bed roll.  
"Um…okay…sweet dreams Sweet Pea." Aphrodite leaned down to place a feather light kiss to Gabrielle's forehead before quickly and quietly disappearing.  
"Did you tell her?" Artemis asked when Aphrodite appeared next to her.  
"No, but when she finds out, I have no doubt she'll be mad at us." Aphrodite couldn't stop herself from twisting her hands nervously.  
"It needed to be done Dite…we both know that this game Ares is playing has no rules. But if she finds out too soon, all could be lost." Artemis tried to reason.  
"I know; I know Artie…but she's so broken. I hate to put her through any more heartache." Aphrodite couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes.  
"Well, with any luck…she'll come out of this with the other half of her soul…" Artemis tried to smile, but even she wasn't sure their plan would work.  
"I don't think she'll survive if it goes any other way." Aphrodite gave up and allowed the tears to fall. It was a big risk that they were taking but she hoped beyond hope that it would be worth it in the end.  
________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Her long nights of sleeping under the stars was about to come to an end as Gabrielle set up camp just outside the boundaries of Amazon lands. She wanted one more night of solitude as she tried to find some peace of mind under the canopy of darkness. As she had journeyed home, she realized that she needed to go back to the one familiar thing left in her life amidst the pain and loneliness that had been her only companions as of late. At first she had craved the pain that had filled the void left by her soul mate. The pain was better than the numbness that took over forcing her to seek solitude in the first place. But even the self-imposed isolation she had at one time enjoyed left her haunted by images of what could have or better yet, should have been.  
At first light, she found herself standing in the forest with her eyes closed as she listened intently to the soft rustle of the tree tops above her knowing her sisters were nearby, waiting. She didn't need to announce her arrival, it was news that she had no doubt had already reached the village. Movement to her left had Gabrielle tilting her head, her eyes still closed as she listened intently trying to identify who was approaching her. Her lips twitched into a small smile when she recognized the soft voice calling out to her, tentative and filled with uncertainty.  
"Gabrielle? Is that you?" Varia approached quietly, afraid that any sudden movement might scatter the ghostly image of the Amazon Queen that appeared before her. She hadn't seen Gabrielle since she had come to tell them about Xena's death almost three years ago.  
"Yes Varia…" Gabrielle took a deep breath before exhaling slowly and opening her eyes. "I'm home…" She turned to regard the young woman who had been given reign over her beloved Amazons when she left in search of, what, she didn't know anymore. Varia looked the same, strong and capable but perhaps older and wiser.  
Varia stopped just short of touching Gabrielle taking in the thin frame of the older woman she had come to love as a sister. She could still see the mournful look in the dull green eyes that had once shined bright with life and love causing her to let out a shaky breath. Closing the distance between them, Varia reached out to envelope Gabrielle in a hug. The move had several Amazon's dropping from the trees around them.  
"Is it really you Gabrielle?" A tall, red headed woman peered around Varia's shoulder.  
"Yes…" Gabrielle held her arms out to pull the young Amazon against her and Varia. It didn't take long for the others present to join in the embrace reveling in the presence of their once beloved Queen.  
"You're too skinny Gabrielle…" Varia gave a gentle squeeze to Gabrielle's shoulders when their hug ended. "Ainia go on ahead and have Camilla prepare a feast to welcome our Queen home…" She looked over her shoulder at the tall red head.  
"I'm on it…" Ainia called out as she took off in the direction of the village.  
"Please…don't make a fuss over me." Gabrielle tried to smile, the light that had once filled those green eyes was all but gone.  
"I'm not making a fuss…I just want to make sure I don't kill you when we get a chance to spar." Varia tried to joke.  
"It's been a while." Gabrielle reached down and ran her finger along the edge of the chakram that was hanging from her hip. It was a constant reminder of Xena, one that Gabrielle had thought about getting rid of many times, but in the end, she just couldn't let it go.  
"I'll give you a chance to rest up and…" Varia gave Gabrielle's side a playful pinch. "Fatten up…"  
"Yeah, well…we'll see." Gabrielle gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders.  
"Come on…everyone is going to be so happy to see you. And we have a few new faces…" Varia reached out to wrap an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder to pull her along. "In fact, there's someone I'd really like for you to meet…she's…um…a bit of a handful…maybe you can help out with this one…"  
"What? Don't tell me you've lost your skills of persuasion…" Gabrielle allowed herself to be pulled along.  
"Me…?" Varia rolled her eyes. "Never…it's just…" She hesitated before continuing. "You'll just have to see…"  
"Well, lead the way my friend."  
"By the Gods Gabrielle it's so good to see you…" Varia sighed as she pulled Gabrielle closer. "Do you think that maybe you'll stay a while?"  
"Maybe…" Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from stiffening slightly from the first physical contact that hadn't required her to defend herself in a very long time. She tried to relax, willing herself to accept the subtle comfort being offered by Varia. With a small smile, she decided to give herself over to the moment as her Amazon's led her towards the village with an infectious excitement she couldn't deny.  
"Has Eve arrived yet?" Gabrielle asked Varia as they stepped into the boundary of the Amazon village. The minute her feet touched Amazon soil, she felt a peacefulness settle over her, a peacefulness she hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Um…no…we've had no word that she is coming…" Varia touched Gabrielle on the shoulder to stop their progression. "Is there something I should know?"  
"Well…apparently she is on her way and Aphrodite sent me to intervene…" Gabrielle hesitated, not sure how much she should reveal.  
"Don't tell me…" Varia frowned. "This has something to do with Ares…"  
"Yes…I believe it does but Aphrodite and Artemis aren't being up front with me." Gabrielle lightly shrugged Varia's hand from her shoulder. She still wasn't comfortable with being touched since her self-imposed exile. The move did not go unnoticed by Varia who only gave her a sad, but understanding smile.  
"Okay…how about we have something to eat and get you settled before we meet again…" Varia sighed.  
"Okay…but please don't put me in my usual quarters…" Gabrielle looked away from Varia's searching eyes. "There's just too many memories there…" She explained.  
"I understand…" Varia grimaced under the weight of sadness that suddenly radiated from Gabrielle. "I'll have Ainia make the arrangements."  
"Thank you Varia…" Gabrielle finally said when she looked back at the young woman who was now Queen.  
With a quick nod, Varia acknowledged the thank you. She watched as Gabrielle's eyes swept over the village taking in the changes and the apparent expansion that had taken place while she was gone.  
"It looks different, but the same." Gabrielle let out a heavy breath.  
"Well, we've taken in some of the Northern Amazons..." Varia paused when Gabrielle raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "They had an epidemic that almost wiped them out. We have absorbed about thirty-six that were out on a hunting expedition when the outbreak took place."  
"Really…?" Gabrielle tilted her head to regard Varia. "Cyane?"  
Varia shook her head sadly as she answered the unspoken question that Gabrielle hadn't asked outright. "But her sister Breleia is with us…"  
"Wouldn't that make her Queen in Cyane's place?" Gabrielle questioned.  
"No…Cyane had another sister who has taken over. Leia…" Varia started to say but stopped when Gabrielle gave her a confused look. "Um…Breleia goes by Leia…and" Varia hesitated again. "Look Gabrielle, we've got a lot to go over. How 'bout we save it for later. I'm sure you're tired and hungry." Varia looked away, unable to meet Gabrielle's questioning gaze at her sudden dismissal.  
"Yes…I suppose you're right. Is Camilla still running the mess hall?" Gabrielle felt the slight stirrings of excitement to see her old friend again. She shivered at the unfamiliar feeling of anticipation she was now feeling.  
"She is…why don't you go visit while I make sure everything is ready for you. We can talk more later..." Varia said as she started to walk away, leaving Gabrielle slightly stunned by her sudden departure.  
"Okay…" Gabrielle said under her breath as she turned toward the mess hall. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the familiar sight of one of her favorite buildings. As she made her way across the compound she felt the gaze of many eyes upon her. She knew that some were watching her with curiosity, some with affection, and maybe one or two with disinterest but something had her stopping just short of the mess hall entrance. The overwhelming feeling that she was being watched with a mixture of animosity and uncertainty caused her to look around in confusion. She had never had the feeling of animosity in her village, disinterest maybe, but never the hostility that seemed to reach out to her, seeking to find her. Standing straight and tall, she held up her head in a regal way, almost daring whoever had the nerve to regard her with such hostility. But with that hostility came something so familiar it almost took her breath away.  
"By the Gods…it is you!" Camilla threw her arms wide open for Gabrielle. "It's about time you returned…"  
"It's good to see you Cami." Gabrielle allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by the woman she had come to regard as a mother figure during her visits to the Amazons. Their friendship began long before Xena and Gabrielle had been sealed away in a frozen crypt some twenty-five years earlier but unlike Gabrielle, Camilla had aged and was now essentially twenty-five years her senior. It had been Camilla that had helped Gabrielle get through those first few weeks after Xena's death. Her dark brown eyes always saw deep into Gabrielle's heart, seeing more than most. The dirty blonde locks that were pulled back into a tight braid were longer than Gabrielle had remembered but it seemed that almost everything was different than she had remembered. In her heart she knew why she had been drawn to Camilla from the beginning…it was because she reminded Gabrielle of Lila her sister. "It's good to be home."  
Camilla pulled back to give Gabrielle a good once over and frowned as she shook her head. "You've gotten too skinny. You must not be taking care of yourself." She gave Gabrielle's shoulders a gentle squeeze as her soft brown eyes carefully studied the figure in front of her. "She wouldn't approve of this Gabrielle."  
With a heavy sigh, Gabrielle brought her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she tried to stifle her frustration. "So I've heard…" She blew out a long breath before opening her eyes again to find that Camilla was still regarding her with concern.  
"Well…it's true." Camilla huffed as she pulled Gabrielle back into a bone crunching hug. "I've really missed you. You're going to be staying awhile I hope?"  
"As long as I need to." Gabrielle looked away in an attempt to hide the uncertainty she was feeling. "Eve is coming."  
"Oh…" Camilla pushed Gabrielle back so she could look at her again to gage her reaction to the idea of seeing Eve again. She knew how much it hurt Gabrielle to be in Eve's presence having had that discussion before Gabrielle had disappeared. "Are you okay with that?"  
"Surprisingly, yes. It's been too long since I've seen her. I shouldn't have left her alone. She's all I have left of Xena…" Gabrielle cleared her throat around the lump that had formed.  
"You're right…and you are all she has left as well." Camilla smiled reassuringly. "It will be okay Gabrielle…"  
"I know." Gabrielle nodded. Tilting her head, she took a deep breath, breathing in the fragrance of sweet breads and smiled. "Smells good…you've made my favorite."  
"Well, we couldn't very well have a visit from our Queen and not serve her favorite sweet breads now could we." Camilla grinned.  
"I'm not the Queen anymore Cami…you know that." Gabrielle frowned.  
"You will always be my Queen Gabrielle…no matter what." Camilla gave Gabrielle's cheek a gentle pat. "Now why don't you go get settled while I finish this amazing feast."  
"Okay…I'll see you in a little while." Gabrielle gave Camilla a shy smile. It had always amazed her that anyone thought she could be a leader let alone a Queen, but Camilla's comment warmed her heart. The idea that people still regarded her as such just reinforced what Aphrodite had told her, she was still needed here. She grinned over her shoulder as Camilla shooed her from the mess hall.  
When she stepped outside, the sun had already made its move across the sky to indicate that it was late afternoon and Gabrielle realized that things would begin to pick up as hunting parties, sentries, and those in training would soon be descending upon the quiet that now surrounded her.  
She looked around in hopes of finding someone to lead her to her quarters so she could rest up for what she had not doubt would be a late night of celebrating. A flash of red caught her eye as she turned to her left seeking a familiar face and she smiled when she recognized Ainia.  
"Gabrielle, I've got your room ready if you want to follow me." Ainia grinned at the woman she had come to know as a living legend.  
Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh as the feeling of being watched came over her again and with it the same sense of hostility she felt earlier. Something shifted in the air causing her to look over her shoulder but she couldn't see anything, at least not with her eyes. She could however detect a slight distortion that indicated they weren't alone, but whoever it was wasn't ready to make their presence known yet. The idea that it was anyone other than Aphrodite or Artemis didn't cross her mind.  
"I hope you like it okay…" Ainia opened the door to reveal a small but well-appointed room. "It's not too small is it? Varia said you didn't want your usual room…"  
"No, this is just fine. I didn't see a point in anything bigger…since it's just me now." Gabrielle tried to smile at Ainia but the fact that it didn't quite reach her eyes didn't go unnoticed.  
"Well, I'll, um…let you get settled." The red head gave a slight bow as she backed away from Gabrielle. Even though Gabrielle was not their current Queen, she couldn't help but show her the respect she felt Gabrielle deserved. "If you need anything…just let me know."  
"I appreciate it…" Gabrielle watched as Ainia gave just the hint of a bow as she left.  
With another heavy sigh, Gabrielle tossed her satchel on to the bed before dropping down to sit next to it. She was suddenly exhausted by the day's events and pondered whether she had time for a nap, but decided against it if she wanted to get any sleep later that night. It wouldn't be long before someone would come to her door to take her to the banquet she was sure was in the works even though she had asked them not to make a fuss. "Any excuse to have a party…" A small smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the many parties her and Xena had hosted over the years in the Amazon village. A light, painful jolt stabbed at her heart at the memories of her and Xena enjoying the camaraderie of her Amazon sisters on many occasions, filled with food, good company, and as always good drinks.  
It didn't take long for the weapons master and Varia's partner to find Gabrielle as a small knock on her door indicated she wasn't to be alone any time soon. When Gabrielle opened the door, she was greeted by a blonde with the darkest brown eyes that soften to the color of suede when she tilted her head up catching the late afternoon rays of sunlight as she regarded Gabrielle.  
"Elle…it's good to see you." Gabrielle stepped away from her door to allow Brielle to enter. They were about the same height and build but Brielle had a more muscular frame than Gabrielle who had let herself go over the past few years.  
"Varia said you'd arrived…and she also said you'd lost weight." Brielle wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's thin frame and squeezed gently. "Looks like a stiff breeze could knock you over if you ask me…" She pulled away, placing her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders. "How are you…really?"  
A shrug of the shoulders was the only response Gabrielle could muster at the moment as she tried to pull away from Brielle's touch. She had already had more human contact in the past few hours than she had had in the last three years and it was taking its toll on her.  
"Don't think I didn't notice how quickly you pulled away Gabrielle…" Brielle sighed as she reached out to brush blonde bangs from Gabrielle's forehead. "You still miss her…?" It was a statement even though it was phrased as a question.  
"Almost every second of every day…" Gabrielle tried to smile but it was a weak effort at best.  
Brielle nodded her understanding as she moved further into Gabrielle's room. "I won't pretend to understand…if something happened to Varia…" Her voice trailed off as she turned her head away from Gabrielle's sad expression. It was a reality she faced everyday having a Queen for her partner.  
"You look good Elle…still in charge of weapons training?" Gabrielle asked in an attempt to lighten the conversation.  
"I am…got a lot of work to do with these young ones coming up. I could use some help if you're up for it." Brielle challenged. She had already talked to Varia and knew that Gabrielle needed to get back to work and back into fighting shape.  
"Subtle Elle…I see you've been talking to Varia." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I will take you up on that…from what I understand you're in need of a little guidance…" She frowned slightly as she remembered what Aphrodite had told her. "At least someone is from what I understand." Her words were spoken quietly almost not reaching Brielle.  
"Ah…Leia…" Brielle crossed her arms and watched Gabrielle's expression change to deep concentration. "I see you've also been talking to Varia. What has she told you?"  
"Not much…" Gabrielle moved to sit on the edge of her bed as Brielle pulled up a chair to sit across from her. "I know that she is from the Northern Tribes…Cyane's sister is what Varia said. Young and full of anger…"  
"Let me tell you something Gabrielle…" Brielle leaned forward as she placed her hands on her knees. "About eight months ago, something happened…I can't explain it but Leia was never…" She hesitated as she tried to find the words to explain. "She wasn't much trouble…always eager to learn and help, but one afternoon she fell from a tree…it took almost two weeks for her to wake up. When she did…she wasn't the same person."  
Gabrielle bit down on her lip as she thought about what Brielle had told her. She had heard of cases where people hit their heads and lost their memory but she wasn't sure that was the case here. "Does she still have her memory?"  
"Yes…as far as we can tell. It's just now…I don't know…" Brielle shook her head. "You'll just have to see for yourself I guess."  
"It will be hard for me to make a judgement in this instance because I didn't know her before." Gabrielle tried to reason.  
"I know, but I am hoping that maybe you can help…we don't know what else to do. If this continues…I'm afraid we'll have to banish her…" Brielle shook her head sadly.  
"What about the Northern Tribe? Won't they take her back?" Gabrielle asked, surprised that no one had suggested that.  
"No…she is too much of a threat to her sister Meinoe who has taken Cyane's place as queen." Brielle explained.  
Gabrielle looked down at her hands for a moment as she contemplated whether she had the energy to put into helping someone overcome the demons she herself tried so hard to keep at bay. "I won't make any promises Elle…but once Eve arrives we can talk some more. Okay?" Gabrielle said with a sigh.  
Even though it wasn't said out loud, Brielle knew that Gabrielle was dismissing her in that quiet way she had about her. She didn't need to hear the words, it was present in the soft, tired tone that Gabrielle used as she ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair. Brielle tried to smile when she finally saw the light green eyes fully for the first time since her arrival. The sadness that still captivated those once vibrant eyes almost took her breath away.  
"It's good to have you back Gabrielle…" Brielle jumped up and hugged Gabrielle one more time. "Whatever it is we're about to face, I'm glad you're here…"  
Giving Brielle an awkward pat on the back before letting go, Gabrielle smiled and this time it reached her eyes. It may not have shone as bright as it once had, but it was still there in the gentle upturn of her mouth as she watched Brielle leave. When she was finally alone, she laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling letting out a long exhale of breath. "You'd better tell me something soon Aphrodite…" She said to the air that seemed to shimmer around her. It was as if an acknowledgment filled the spaces in-between as the shimmer dissipated, leaving the air still as Gabrielle let out another heavy sigh.  
________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The party had carried on long into the night leaving Gabrielle feeling exhausted and lonely. Too much food, wine, and dancing had left her with the beginnings of a headache as she quietly slipped into her room. Her arms and legs were heavy with fatigue and her movements were slow as if she were underwater. She pulled off her ceremonial garb and quickly put a light shift on over her body so she wouldn't feel the chill that had settled in around her. Someone had lit a fire in the fireplace prompting her to say a quiet 'Thank-you' to whoever it was. There was nothing quite like the warmth that a fireplace generated and she couldn't stop herself from indulging in the simplicity of the comfort she had long forgotten. Her eyes grew heavy as she stared into the flames that were a mixture of orange and red with the flicker of blue balancing somewhere in the middle. It was the same translucent blue that clouded Xena's eyes in their most intimate moments. A shiver ran through her body as she recalled the way those eyes would watch her every move, giving her an unguarded glimpse of the emotions Xena tried so hard to hide. The thought had her aching for something she would never have again and a sadness swept over her as she moved to the bed. With a heavy sigh, she laid back propping her head up on her pillow.  
Gabrielle had a relaxed countenance about her as she drifted in and out of a light sleep. The day's events passed before her closed eyes before her thoughts drifted to the conversation she had had with Aphrodite earlier. It was the conversation that had brought her back to the Amazon village. The quiet and stillness in the room changed just enough to cause her to open one eye to peer out into the dimly lit room. When she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, she let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes again.  
"Why don't you just show yourself? I don't appreciate being watched…" She asked the empty room before letting out a frustrated huff.  
"You're getting pretty good at that…" A familiar voice carried to her. It was a voice she knew well, one that left her feeling more alone than ever.  
"It's the way you smell…I find it somewhat…stifling." Gabrielle tried not to smirk as she brought her fingers up to nose in an effort to wipe away the scent that hung heavily in the air. Even though there was a touch of leather mixed in with a somewhat spicy fragrance, she couldn't stop herself from grimacing because it reminded her of the way that Xena's leathers had smelled.  
"Well…Xena didn't mind…" The voice taunted as if testing the tempest of emotions that swelled within Gabrielle.  
"Not now Ares…I'm not in the mood." Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from stiffening slightly at the mention of her soulmate. She had rarely said the name aloud, let alone heard someone else speak it. It sounded foreign coming from Ares now and she resented the fact that he had the nerve to use the name she held so sacred.  
"Come on Blondie…where's that fire you used to have?" Ares asked as he appeared next to her bed and looked down at the relaxed façade that was now etched on Gabrielle's face. Even though she appeared to be calm, he knew that she was anything but peaceful behind those closed eyes.  
"I'm tired…too tired to banter with you." She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes to find the very fit, handsome God of War standing next to her bed. When dark eyes caught hers, she did her best not to look away from the unnerving feeling of being studied.  
"Too much wine tonight?" He asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her prone figure. The green of her eyes was all but gone, hidden behind the black pupils that enveloped what little light she had left within her. "I've noticed it's become a bit of a habit of yours lately." It was meant to tease but there was sliver of truth behind the statement.  
"Been keeping tabs on me have you?" Gabrielle rolled her head back after she watched him sit down. She knew he had been studying her eyes, trying to find her will to fight and she knew he had seen nothing but dark, emptiness looking back. A brief flicker of sympathy passed between them before she shut herself away behind that wall she had painstakingly built. The feeling of his body next to hers made her uncomfortable and she resisted the impulse to pull away because she didn't want to show any kind of weakness. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her.  
"I suppose I've been bored since…" He hesitated and looked away. A dark shadow flitted across his face as he held back the words he was going to say next. After taking a deep breath, he turned back to Gabrielle with that sexy smirk she had grown accustomed to expect from him. "I especially like this…" He said as he reached out to touch her fading black eye. "But I'm not at all sure that poor guy deserved the broken nose you gave him in return…as well as the black eye."  
"He had it coming and you know it…" She couldn't stop herself from jerking away from his touch. The satisfied smirk that appeared on his face had her clinching her teeth in an effort to tamp down the anger that was growing in the pit of her stomach.  
"Yes…he did didn't he?" Ares couldn't stifle the chuckle as he remembered watching Gabrielle unleash her pain and sorrow on the pour sap that had picked a fight with her. Pride flowed through him as he recalled the anger the rolled off of her in waves, anger that he desperately wanted to harness for himself. Ever since Xena's death, a bond had formed between them, a bond that had been forged out of a desperate need to never forget. To him it had become an unlikely pairing of two vastly different entities but the longer Gabrielle hurt, the more alike they became.  
"I should have walked away though…I don't think…" Gabrielle paused as she thought better of continuing.  
"She's not here to pass judgement anymore Gabrielle…" He couldn't stop his fingers from brushing at the blonde bangs that fell across the green eyes that had closed again. Gabrielle's anger had ebbed only to be replaced by a sadness that threatened to overtake them both.  
"Still, it's not who I am…she…she would be disappointed by what I've become…" She couldn't stop the single tear that ran down her cheek. Reaching up, she wiped the wetness away with the back of her hand. The feeling of warm fingers grazing her skin and then brushing through her hair sent an unpleasant shiver through her.  
"That may be so…but she's the one who left us…" Ares pulled his hand away and placed it on Gabrielle's thigh just above her knee. "Why is it, do you think that we never…" He wiggled his eyebrows when Gabrielle opened her eyes to look at him, surprise written all over her face.  
"That would be because my heart belongs to and always will belong to Xena…and if there's one thing we both know about her, it's that she doesn't like to share…" She reached down and pulled his hand away from her leg. "And anyway, you don't have the right equipment…" Dropping his hand in his own lap she smirked at him.  
"Shot down in my prime…" He laughed as he flexed the fingers that still tingled from the feeling of Gabrielle's skin.  
"You're not in your prime Ares…you're older than dirt." Gabrielle tilted her head up so she could see him better. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice suddenly filled with exhaustion.  
"Already tired of me?" He did his best to look contrite. "Don't answer that…" He held up his hands to stop Gabrielle from answering. She just sighed and dropped her head back against her arms. "What if I told you I had a proposition for you…?"  
"Then I'd tell you that I'm not interested…" Her answer came out so quick that he just stared at her open mouthed, stunned that she wasn't even willing to hear him out. He wasn't used to being turned down, especially so quickly.  
"But…" He stammered as he watched her retreat further into herself. "Okay…okay, but this isn't over. I'll give you some time…I'm sure you'll be more than willing to talk to me once you meet her…"  
"Meet who?" She asked as she opened one eye again to peer at up him, her curiosity piqued.  
"Oh, now you want to talk…" He stood up and frowned down at her. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" The look of interest that passed over her face hadn't escaped him. With a slow, lazy smile he waved his hand at her. "Let me know when you're ready to finish this conversation." And with a flick of the wrist, he disappeared with a pop.  
Taking in the quiet around her, Gabrielle pondered what Ares had said. It wasn't above him to bait her and she had a feeling that was exactly what he was doing. The only thing that kept her tied to the God of War was their shared love for the same woman. He was the only tie to who Xena had been and she was the only tie to who Xena had become and neither of them was willing to sever those ties. When she heard a faint pop and sizzle, a sound that didn't come from the fireplace, she let out a frustrated groan.  
"Come on…I just want to get some sleep…can't you 'All Mighty God's' just leave me alone?" She called out to the faint shimmer that grew brighter before revealing Aphrodite in a shower of light.  
"Sorry Sweet Pea…I just wanted to check on you. We didn't expect Ares to approach you, at least not yet." Aphrodite looked down at Gabrielle reclining against her pillows.  
"I'm fine…just tired." She exhaled heavily. Looking up at the Goddess of Love, she was struck by how beautiful Aphrodite really was. "I'm so tired that even you are starting to look good to me…" She laughed.  
"And because you are so tired, I will take that as a compliment." Aphrodite crossed her arms and huffed. Even though she wanted to be angry, one look at the lopsided grin on Gabrielle's face caused everything to fade away except the love she felt for the young woman who had captured her heart.  
"Sorry Dite, the wine has made me punchy…" Gabrielle gave a sheepish grin. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair causing it to stick up in all directions giving her a slightly disheveled appearance.  
"No worries dear…I just wanted to make sure you were okay after…" Aphrodite dropped her arms to her sides. Gabrielle looked adorable with her blonde hair tousled and Aphrodite had to quell the urge to run her fingers through it. "Well…you know…he does have a way about him."  
"I am immune to the wiles of the God of War…my heart and soul can only belong to one person and he isn't that person…" Gabrielle reassured Aphrodite with a quick grin.  
"I hope you will remember that if…" Aphrodite hesitated. "I mean…just make sure you remember that…okay?"  
"Of course…" Gabrielle's expression turned questioning. "What aren't you telling me?"  
"This is something we have to let play out on its own Gabrielle…" Aphrodite gave her an apologetic smile.  
"I see…" Gabrielle frowned again. "More secrets…I wish you and your siblings would quit meddling with my life…" She knew she sounded petulant but she couldn't help it and she even threw out a pout for good measure.  
"I know; I know…but it's what we do…" Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders as if that was explanation enough. "What else do we have to do with eternity?" She tried to lighten the mood.  
Gabrielle looked up at her and scowled. "I'm not a plaything to amuse you Aphrodite…"  
"No you're not…" Aphrodite's expression turned sad. There was so much she wanted to tell Gabrielle, but she couldn't. The rules had been set and if she broke them, she risked losing Gabrielle forever. "If I promise that when this is all over, no one will ever meddle in your life again…will that make you feel better?"  
"Maybe…" Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she tried to imagine life without the Gods insinuating themselves into her life in one way or another.  
"I'm going to let you get some sleep…you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Aphrodite bent down to kiss Gabrielle on the forehead.  
"Ummm…so everyone keeps telling me…" Gabrielle's voice was thick with fatigue as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The events of the day were catching up with her and she was losing the battle to stay awake. "Night Dite…" She mumbled as her eye's closed one last time before she slipped off to sleep without even feeling Aphrodite's lips against her skin. The last thing she remembered before the darkness took her were Aphrodite's soft, whispered words encouraging her to drift away to the only place she could now find Xena, in her dreams.  
________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Gabrielle blinked several times before squinting back at the bright light from the sun that had carelessly slipped in through the windows. She could have sworn that those windows had blinds on them and that they were closed when she had gone to bed the night before. But as the bright sun continued to leak in, the scene before her would suggest that she had perhaps been mistaken. It was the movement next to the bed that drew her attention away from the steady stream of light that continued to pierce her half-opened eyes.  
"What time is it?" She asked the figure that stood above her casting enough shadow that she didn't have to squint anymore.  
"Time to get up…" Varia crossed her arms and peered down at Gabrielle. "Have a headache do we?" She frowned.  
"Not much…just feeling groggy." Gabrielle pushed herself up on her elbows. "What is it with everyone?" She grumbled as she pushed herself up further until she was in a sitting position. "Why can't I seem to get any privacy?"  
"Well, I have been sent by a group of very anxious young women to fetch you…your presence has been requested." Varia tried not to smirk at her old friend's grumpy disposition which had become legendary among her sisters.  
"Yeah…yeah…Elle invited me to watch them spar today." Gabrielle pushed her unruly blonde hair away from her eyes. She had kept it in a short, shaggy cut because she found it much easier to maintain. With a sigh, she realized she was due for a trim, just another thing she would have to deal with. "Have they started?"  
"Several times over." Varia grinned at Gabrielle as she watched her stretch her arms over her head and yawn.  
"I'm up…" Gabrielle threw her legs over the edge of the bed and finally looked up at Varia. "Do I have time for breakfast?"  
"I suppose, but I can't be held accountable for who comes to find you next…" Varia laughed when Gabrielle grimaced. "Yes my Queen, you have time for breakfast." She couldn't stop herself from giving a small bow.  
"Really funny Varia…" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Mind if I have a few minutes of privacy to get dressed?" Tilting her head to look up at Varia, she did her best to guard the sadness she knew was still in her eyes. No matter how many times she woke up alone without Xena wrapped around her protectively…lovingly, it was something she knew she would never get used to.  
"I'll let Camilla know you're coming before I head down to appease the restless troops." Varia placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "It'll get better Gabrielle…" She tried to reassure.  
"No…it won't." Gabrielle finally let the sadness shine through her once vibrant green eyes, now dulled with pain.  
For a brief moment, silence surrounded them as they looked at each other wondering what the other was thinking. Finally, Varia tried to smile. "Well, it's nice to see that one thing hasn't changed…"  
"Yeah? And what would that be?" Gabrielle tried to look amused by the smile she received from Varia.  
"You still don't like mornings…" Varia laughed, bringing the first smile of the day to Gabrielle's lips.  
"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again…I may rise, but I refuse to shine." Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from smiling. The realization that she needed to approach her life with some semblance of levity hit her as a memory from the night before came to her. Had she dreamt that Ares came to her or did it really happen? She furrowed her brow as she tried to recall their conversation but instead she only received Varia's concerned question.  
"Is everything alright?" Varia asked as she watched Gabrielle trying to figure something out.  
"Um…yes…I think so…" Gabrielle did her best to answer cheerfully. "I'll let you know if it isn't…"  
"Promise?" Varia raised an eyebrow in question. She started to leave but stopped when she didn't get an immediate response from Gabrielle. "You don't have to do this alone…" The comment sounded more impatient than Varia had intended.  
"I know…and I promise not to take on anything…alone…" Gabrielle sighed as she watched Varia stop at the door. "Really…" She let out an exasperated breath. "Now if you don't let me get ready, I'll never make it out there in time…" With the wave of a hand, Gabrielle gave a gentle dismissal that Varia accepted with a wave of her own.  
The sun had risen high in the sky indicating it was midafternoon by the time Gabrielle made an appearance in the sparring arena. Much to her surprise, no one stopped to acknowledge her arrival as she made her way across the dirt field to join Brielle. With a measured eye, she took in the small groups working together as they traded hits with a multitude of weapons and she was impressed by what she saw.  
"What did you expect?" Brielle turned to her when she felt Gabrielle standing next to her.  
"I don't know…" Gabrielle looked around, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched with the pride that only a Queen could know. "They're good…you've done a great job. Epinon would be proud."  
"I guess I should thank you…" Brielle followed Gabrielle's line of sight as both of their eyes came to rest on a sparring match that seemed to be garnering some attention. "Would you be interest in working with a few of my girls on their staff skills?" It was an attempt to draw Gabrielle's attention away from the slow growing commotion that was taking place.  
Slowly bringing her gaze back to fall on Brielle, she gave a small nod and followed her to a clearing where three girls who couldn't have been much older than thirteen seasons waited. All looked scared and excited at the prospect of meeting Gabrielle.  
"So, what have we got here?" Gabrielle smiled down at the three girls who peered at her with uncertainty and awe.  
"This is Seleia, Ligeia, and Phienoe…" Brielle made the introductions. "And this is Queen Gabrielle…"  
"Um…not Queen anymore Elle…please…" Gabrielle looked embarrassed by the title she felt she no longer held. "Just call me Gabrielle…"  
All three girls stepped forward and Gabrielle took that time to size up each girl. Seleia was tall and lanky with long dark hair and dark eyes to match, but when she smiled she radiated a warmth and friendliness that was hard to ignore. Ligeia was shorter than Seleia, but more muscular and compact. Her hair was the color of chestnuts and it glistened in the sunlight reflecting copper highlights. The hazel eyes that peered shyly at Gabrielle reminded her of her own sister Lila's eyes. And finally Phienoe, who was the smallest of the three. Her blonde hair was almost white and her eyes were a deep, dark blue that flashed with interest as she studied Gabrielle through light blonde eyelashes. There was a question in the depth of those blue eyes that brought a smile to Gabrielle's face.  
"You have a question for me…don't you little one?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow as she looked down on the girl.  
"Um…" Phienoe's eyes went from Gabrielle's to Brielle's silently asking permission. When Brielle gave her a nod she looked back at Gabrielle. "What is that you're wearing?" She gazed at the blue short sleeved top and lose black pants that Gabrielle was wearing.  
"This…" Gabrielle held out her arms for the girls to see. "Is a Karategi…or Gi"  
All three girls stared at her in wonder. They had never seen so much material worn by a warrior before. As was the custom of the Amazons, they wore very little to inhibit the chance of being restricted during a battle. When the wonder turned to skepticism, Gabrielle laughed. "You think I'm wearing too much don't you?" She reached for the staff that Brielle was holding. "Give me that Elle…" Taking the wooden staff from Brielle, Gabrielle stepped back and she readied herself to give the girls a show.  
The light canvas material moved with Gabrielle as she took her stance. "You see; this material is very light but extremely durable. This particular one has been with me since…" She hesitated for a moment. "Well I've had it for three years now…"  
Elle watched as Gabrielle moved with a fluid ease that she had never seen before. It had been years since she had seen Gabrielle spar, long before her trip to Japa with Xena. She had heard rumors that Gabrielle had been trained in some of the ancient arts that had remained secret among the people of Japa but until that moment, she hadn't quit believed it.  
It didn't take Gabrielle long to warm up as she swung the staff around. It had been a while since she had used this particular weapon, having turned to her trusty Sai's over the past few years but everything came back to her as she moved with the grace of a seasoned warrior. She could feel as more eyes turned to watch her workout and it made her feel good, something she hadn't felt in a long time. With a final flourish and a twist, she ended her exhibition to a round of applause. She took comfort in the feeling of her rapidly beating heart and the sweat that was now running down her face because it meant she was still alive. 'And by the God's it felt good to be alive' she thought for the first time since she had lost Xena.  
As she held her pose, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't until the clapping died down that she heard a voice call out from behind her. It was a voice that was both foreign and familiar to her and it caused the hair on her arms to stand on end.  
"Can you do more than show off with that thing?" The voice challenged.  
"Leia…no…" Brielle hissed through clenched teeth. This wasn't the meeting she had expected to take place between these two women. She was silenced when Gabrielle held up her hand. When their eyes met, she could see that Gabrielle was ready to show the girl just how good she was.  
Without turning around, Gabrielle indicated that Leia should step forward to the challenge she had just issued. She closed her eyes again and listened to the young woman move into position behind her, waiting for Leia to make the first move. Gabrielle held her stance long enough to open her eyes and give Brielle a wink to let her know that she was still in control. A smile of relief was returned just before Gabrielle dropped her head again to assess how much of a threat this young woman would be once they started.  
Leia watched the woman who had become a legend to everyone but her. She had been impressed by what she had seen so far, but she was ready to see what Gabrielle would do when she had someone to fight back with. Her brow furrowed as she continued to watch Gabrielle's back but was surprised to see that her feet were moving. The slow, fluid like movements of Gabrielle's feet caught her off guard. It was if Gabrielle was dancing to some silent song that no one else could hear. Within seconds Leia found herself on her back trying to catch her breath looking up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She had heard stories of Gabrielle's beauty and had expected it, what she hadn't expected was the pain and anguish that gazed back at her tearing down the wall she had painstakingly build around her heart.  
It hadn't taken much for Gabrielle to catch the young warrior off guard. Concentrating on slow steady movements, she cleared her mind of everything except for the young woman who was waiting for her to strike. She took a deep breath through her mouth before slowly exhaling through her nose and then she exploded into movement. It was so fast that it caught everyone off guard, including Leia. With her hair hanging in her face, Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh before pushing her sweaty blonde bangs away from her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the prone body of a young woman who couldn't have been much older than seventeen or eighteen seasons. As her eyes moved up and over a strong and capable body, she noticed the long blonde hair that resembled the color of the bleached rocks she had seen along the coast of the sea mixed with streaks of soft brown the color of deer hide. But it wasn't until her eyes found crystal clear blue eyes looking back at her that she felt as if someone had stolen her breath. In an instant she was plunged into darkness and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her name being whispered on the wind. Her knees buckled under the low melodic tone of Xena's voice as it carried to her just as it had so many times before when they had held each other under the stars. They were the same stars that now mocked her and her loneliness. When her vision came back to her, she gasped at the familiar blue that gazed back at her filled with uncertainty and fear.  
"No…" Gabrielle sobbed to the sky above and to whatever God was listening. Surprising everyone around her, including Leia who couldn't hide the panic in those familiar blue eyes, Gabrielle brought the staff above her head before slamming it on the ground next to Leia's head. She felt it break in half as the vibration of hitting the ground stung her hands. "No…" She called out again her voice filled with anguish before tossing the other piece to the ground. Without saying another word, she turned to leave a stunned group of Amazons staring at her retreating back wondering what had just happened.  
Varia had seen Gabrielle begin her work out to show the girls her skills. It made her smile to see her friend loosen up and enjoy sharing something of herself, but things had changed quickly when Leia had stepped up to challenge Gabrielle. Knowing Leia's propensity to cause trouble, Varia took off towards the inevitable show down. Unfortunately, she arrived just in time to see Gabrielle standing over Leia. Thinking that it was over, she was caught off guard by the sob that tore from Gabrielle as she looked down at the young woman. It was the sound of an anguished heart and she didn't understand what had happened. When Gabrielle turned to leave, their eyes met briefly and what she saw stopped her from moving any closer to the woman who had lost so much. Gabrielle held her hand out to indicate that she didn't want to be followed and with tears streaming down her face, she left them all wondering what had happened.  
"What did you do?" Brielle bent down to look at Leia. The surprise she saw written all over the young woman's face had her changing tactics. "What happened?" Her voice softened slightly at the dazed look on Leia's face.  
"I…I don't know." Leia pushed herself up off of the ground. She couldn't describe what she had felt when Gabrielle had looked into her eyes but something had changed within her. Something deep in her soul had shifted and it scared her. She had never seen so much pain and grief in someone's eyes before and she had never wanted to comfort anyone the way she wanted to comfort Gabrielle now.  
Varia appeared over Brielle's shoulder and peered down at Leia hoping that she might see the same thing that Gabrielle had seen, but all she saw was fear and uncertainty. "I don't understand…" She shook her head before looking back at where Gabrielle had disappeared. Something in the wind told her to leave it be, to give Gabrielle time. Reaching down, she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Not exactly the meeting I was hoping for…"  
________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Ares!" Gabrielle called out to the empty room as she closed the door behind her. "Show yourself you bastard…" The tone of her voice held a frantic plea as she continued to call out.  
"Now you want to talk…" Ares' voice filled the room but he didn't appear, not yet.  
"Damn you…!" Gabrielle's voice was filled with torment as she dropped down on to the edge of her bed. With a sob, her head fell into her hands as tears now ran freely down her face. "Tell me it isn't her…tell me you didn't do this just to torture me!" She closed her eyes as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had cried like this, but she just didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.  
Ares could no longer stand the agony that radiated off of Gabrielle so he finally materialized before her. It was an agony he knew all too well. He had felt it when Xena left this world but he had learned to channel that pain into what he did best, which was start wars. Gazing down at Gabrielle, he suddenly felt something so uncharacteristic that he shook his head as if it might change the direction of his thoughts, but it didn't. To his surprise, he realized that he felt sorry for the little blonde who had stolen Xena's heart away from him, something he would never admit out loud.  
When he saw the small figure with her head bent resting in her hands, he had the sudden urge to touch her. Kneeling down in front of Gabrielle, he reached out to take her hands away from her face and was shocked that the usually stoic woman was now looking at him through tear filled eyes.  
"Why? Why would you do this?" She whispered as she searched his dark eyes for an answer. Her tears slowed when she saw nothing but compassion looking back at her.  
"I didn't do this Gabrielle…" He used his thumb to wipe some of the tears away from her face. It surprised him that she didn't pull back; instead she turned her check into the comfort he offered.  
"You know I shouldn't believe you…but you are about the only one who knows what losing her feels like." She took a deep breath to slow down her rapidly beating heart. "Don't think this means I trust you though."  
He tried to smile, but even he found it difficult to joke. "I wouldn't expect anything less…but this isn't my doing…" He implored as he watched her gain control over her emotions.  
"I think I know who to ask…" Gabrielle gently pulled away from his touch.  
"I know, I know…wrong equipment…" He gave her a lopsided grin as he pulled his hands back and held them up in a show of surrender.  
"Aphrodite, Artemis…show yourselves…" Gabrielle called out with the hope that they would have an explanation.  
"Not every God is as easy as me…" He rolled his eyes when Gabrielle let out an impatient huff as her summons was met with silence.  
"I'm as easy as they come…especially when it comes to my Sweet Pea here…" Aphrodite appeared with a pop and a sizzle. She had her arms crossed as she glared at her brother. "Go on…tell her…I didn't set the rules." Her glower had Ares backtracking slightly.  
"Look, I didn't bring her back…but I did get a little say on how this game plays out." He tried not to smirk as he watched Gabrielle look between him and his sister.  
"Someone better tell me what the hell is going here. This is my life…not a game!" Gabrielle pushed herself up off of the bed. Her hands were clinched into fists and she was having a hard time keeping her temper from lashing out.  
"Gabrielle…" The soft, low voice of Artemis caused Gabrielle to turn around to face the God who had, up until that moment stayed silent.  
"Nice to see that you have time to make an appearance…" Gabrielle growled as she watched Artemis move around the room to stand in front of her.  
The Goddess of the hunt stood tall and lean as she looked down at Gabrielle. Pushing her long red hair away from her face and over her shoulder, she studied the wounded look on her chosen one's face. Even though she was aloof by nature, Artemis couldn't help but be moved by the sight before her. She could almost feel the pain that was breaking Gabrielle's heart all over again and it caused her to look away from the piercing green eyes that reminded her of the lush green grass that grew along the hills and valleys where she often communed with nature.  
The tall, striking figure of the woman that Gabrielle had come to know as the Goddess of the Amazons was an imposing sight but it didn't faze her in the least. She had come to a point in her life where staring into the eyes of a God or Goddess no longer affected her even if there were three sets of them looking at her now. The fact that Artemis had chosen to wear her soft deer skin leathers was an indication of the informality of their meeting. Gabrielle noted the style and cut were almost exactly the same as her own deer skin leathers. The presence of the tall, red headed woman set her at ease because she realized she was finally going to get the answers she needed.  
"Sit, please and I will explain everything to you." Artemis said as she took a seat and patted the empty space next to her for Gabrielle to sit.  
With a weak nod, Gabrielle conceded and sat next to Artemis. "Haven't I suffered enough…?" She implored.  
"This isn't about making you suffer Gabrielle…" Artemis tried to reason. "It is about second chances…"  
"What second chance…you've put her in the body of a petulant child. How am I supposed to handle that?" Gabrielle threw her head back in frustration.  
"She's not a child…" Aphrodite said. "She is the same age you were when you met Xena."  
"What is that supposed to mean Dite? I don't want this…I can't do this." Gabrielle turned to look at Aphrodite who had no answer for her. When she looked at Ares he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Make no mistakes Gabrielle, you can and will do this…the fate of your sisters depends on it." Artemis said, her tone brokering no argument and her dark eyes flashing with her impatience.  
"Look, why don't we try to explain this better…" Aphrodite said suddenly feeling protective of Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment as she thought back to a conversation she had had earlier with Brielle. She had been told that Leia had been injured about eight months ago, about the same time that Xena stopped coming to her. When her eyes moved to the small urn that sat on the mantle of the fireplace she got a small nod of acknowledgement from Aphrodite when she finally looked her way.  
"You couldn't bring her back in her own body because it doesn't exist anymore…" Gabrielle was starting to put the pieces together. "But why did you have to bring her back at all?"  
"Because dying on that mountain side in Japa wasn't supposed to be her destiny…" Artemis sighed. "She was wrongly convinced that she needed to sacrifice herself to save all of those souls she felt responsible for, but it was all a lie."  
"I don't understand…Akimi said…" Gabrielle started to say but was interrupted by Ares.  
"Akimi…" He growled. "She lied in an effort to trap Xena's soul. She meant for them to spend eternity together, but she hadn't counted on the one thing that couldn't keep Xena trapped."  
"What is that?" Gabrielle looked up at him and frowned at the implication that she had lost Xena to something as petty as jealousy.  
"You Sweet Pea…" Aphrodite reached out to touch Gabrielle's cheek. "She didn't count on the love Xena has for you, the love you have for her. It was enough to free Xena's soul from whatever bind Akimi tried to place on her."  
"Are you saying that I lost the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate…to a jealous ex?" Gabrielle asked dumbfounded that it could be true. She knew her answer when all three God's remained silent. "I feel sick…" She leaned forward and grabbed her stomach in an attempt to stem the need to purge her breakfast.  
Artemis looked down at the young woman who was now bent over. She wasn't sure what to do, but when she saw Aphrodite glaring at her she reached over to rub gentle circles across Gabrielle's back. It wasn't something she was used to doing, but something told her she needed to do something…anything.  
"Who brought her back?" Gabrielle looked up at Aphrodite and Ares.  
"Well, that is a little complicated to explain…" Artemis started to say.  
"Then un-complicate it…" Gabrielle forced herself to sit up so she could look at Artemis.  
"Um…" Artemis cleared her throat nervously. "We made a deal with the God of Eli…with the help of the archangel Michael."  
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment as her eye's traveled over the three figures that surrounded her. "What's the catch?" She asked.  
"Well, that's where it gets complicated…" Ares tried not to smirk.  
"I'm not going to like this am I?" Gabrielle glared at him.  
"Probably not, but what can I say…I come by it naturally." His flippant remark drew a stern glare from his sisters.  
"I'm waiting…" Gabrielle took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming.  
"First, Xena…now Leia, doesn't have any memory of being Xena…therefore she has no memory of you." Artemis began.  
"Please tell me that some innocent girl didn't give up her life so you all could play games…" Gabrielle asked.  
"No…the girl was already lost. It was written by the fates for her to die that day and now her soul is free. We just needed the body." Artemis explained.  
"She is, you know…" Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite. "She's just a girl…"  
"Yes Gabrielle, she is just a girl…a very impressionable girl with a lot of anger she has no explanation for." Artemis continued. "But don't be fooled, she is very much Xena hidden within that young woman and we all know what happened to her…the path of destruction she chose with the help of him." She hitched her thumb at Ares who rolled his eyes in response. "What we need from you is to keep her from going down that path again…help her find her redemption before she needs it."  
"I don't know if I can do that…" Gabrielle sighed as she dropped her shoulders in defeat. It was one thing knowing that Xena was back, but another to know that she was given the task of helping a perfect stranger find redemption.  
"You can…" Aphrodite bent down to look at Gabrielle. When her blue eyes met Gabrielle's green eyes she smiled at the spark she saw hidden in the depths.  
"I know there's more…what aren't you telling me?" Gabrielle looked away from the blue eyes that saw too much.  
"Well…no one ever accused you of being dense…" Ares chuckled. "You are right, there is more. But I'm not sure you're ready to hear it yet."  
Gabrielle turned to look at the God of War and a feeling of anger coursed through her at the somewhat smug look on his face. "Out with it…"  
"Okay…" He shrugged his shoulders as if giving up. "I suppose you should know…it might even the odds."  
"There are no even odds when it comes to you." Artemis sniped at him.  
"Hey…it's not my fault they choose me to lay down some ground rules…" He sniped back.  
"No, you're right. But it I am grateful they allowed Aphrodite and myself one concession in this whole mess." Artemis glared at him.  
"Is anyone going to tell me?" Gabrielle looked between Artemis and Ares.  
"Fine…I'll go first." He huffed as he turned to see an expectant look on Gabrielle's face. "It seems that if you don't move Xena to choose the path of 'love and light', then I get a do over."  
"A do over?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes…I get to use her to wage the wars I've always wanted. And it all starts with the Amazons…" His serious expression told Gabrielle all she needed to know.  
"You've been trying for years to get your hands on my sisters…" Gabrielle slowly stood. Even though she was a good foot shorter than him it didn't show in her posture as she turned to face him head on. "I won't let you do it…" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"There is the Gabrielle I chose to lead my Amazons." Artemis grinned as she watched Gabrielle stand up to the God of War with no fear.  
"I will die before you get another chance at poisoning her with your hate and anger." Green eyes that had once held nothing but sorrow flashed with a different type of anger, one she hadn't felt in a long time. "Her heart belongs to me…no matter what. Putting her soul in someone else's body will not change the bond we have."  
"We'll see about that Blondie…but as always, I look forward to the challenge." Ares grinned at her.  
"Ares can only communicate with her through her dreams, but even then he is limited to what he can reveal. None of us can tell her what her true identity is." Artemis said.  
"I see…so as long as we remain here, she is safe from him." Gabrielle turned to Artemis.  
"In a way, yes." Artemis nodded.  
"What's Eve's role in all of this?" Gabrielle asked.  
"Her role was to get you to come here in the first place. Once she is here, I think she will be able to help but you cannot tell her." Aphrodite gave her an apologetic smile even though she knew that Eve's role would play a larger part in how this played out in the end.  
Gabrielle nodded her acceptance as she moved away from the three Gods. She bit her lip in concentration as she tried to decide what to do. "You know they are going to think I've lost my mind after what happened out there today."  
"You're pretty resourceful…I'm sure you'll come up with something." Artemis watched as Gabrielle began pacing.  
"You only said I couldn't tell anyone about Xena…you didn't say I couldn't tell my sisters that Ares is a threat…" Gabrielle's mind was already working on something to tell Varia.  
"That's right." Artemis smiled when she saw Ares frown. It would do him no good to have the Amazon's tipped off to his threat.  
"Hey…" He looked at Artemis. "That's not fair…"  
"When have things ever been fair when you're around…?" Aphrodite made a face at him.  
"Alright, fine…" He groused as he turned his attention to Gabrielle. "Let me just remind you though, when you let go of all of that anger…it can leave you feeling pretty lonely. That's where I come in."  
Gabrielle stopped her pacing and looked at him with a surprised expression. Perhaps she had underestimated how much he understood because anger was the only thing she had left and she wasn't ready to relinquish it just yet.  
"You mentioned something about destiny…what do you know of what should have been?" Gabrielle turned to address Artemis.  
"Well, if the fates hadn't been misled…it was in both your and Xena's destiny to unite all of the Amazon tribes under one Queen." Artemis looked sad at the prospect that it might not happen. When Gabrielle gave her a questioning look, she continued by answering what Gabrielle did not need to ask. "Yes…you would have been that Queen…and Xena would have ruled alongside you. Together you were meant to save my dear Amazon's from the extinction that Ares wants."  
All Gabrielle could do was nod in understanding. The one thing that had haunted her for the last three years was the idea that she had given Xena up much too easily. She had dismissed dreams of what could have been and now it pained her to know they hadn't just been dreams but images of what should have been.  
"Hey, I'm all for this idle chit chat, but I've got things to do…" Ares crossed his arms as he glared at his sisters. "I'll be back when you have some time to let things sink in Blondie…I'm sure we'll find something else to talk about…just give me a shout out when you're ready." He gave Gabrielle a smug smile as he disappeared.  
"I thought he'd never leave…" Aphrodite sighed when Ares vanished. She turned her attention to Gabrielle who had stopped pacing and was now looking at the spot where Ares had once occupied. "I'm sorry we had to involve him…but you know how these things go."  
"Did you do this with Xena's consent?" Gabrielle asked, suddenly not caring so much about Ares.  
"Yes Gabrielle, she had the final say on whether it was to be carried out or not." Artemis answered.  
"So that last night she came to me, she knew?" Anger and sadness washed over Gabrielle as the image of Xena fading away came to her mind. Artemis nodded and Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh. "She knew and she didn't tell me…" Her voice trailed off as her emotions surged again.  
"It wasn't her fault…" Aphrodite reached out to touch Gabrielle on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "She knew the rules and still she chose the path that leads to you…"  
"I need some time to think…" Gabrielle placed her hand on Aphrodite's and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her that she was okay. "I will accept the challenge and will to the best of my ability find a way to save her, but I need some time to process all of this." She held her arms out to indicate the big picture before bringing her arms back to hug herself. "Will you give me a day or two without interfering…please?"  
"One day…" Artemis stood and nodded her consent. "One day of quiet contemplation and reflection, we owe you that much."  
"Thank you…" It was all Gabrielle had the strength to say as she sat back down on her bed.  
"I have faith in you Gabrielle…" Artemis reached out to touch Gabrielle on the check. She used her fingers to tilt Gabrielle's face up so she could look into calm green eyes the color of a meadow after a spring rain storm. It still startled her how beautiful the young woman she had chosen to lead her Amazons was and a pang of jealousy clouded her thoughts as she realized those eyes would never look upon her the way they looked upon Xena. It was a fleeting moment of weakness, but even the Gods were humbled from time to time and this was one of those times for Artemis.  
Aphrodite had seen the shadow flicker across Artemis' face and decided that it was time for them to leave. "You know what to do if you need us Gabrielle…" She bent down to kiss Gabrielle on the forehead, essentially pushing Artemis away and jarring her from her light trance.  
"Yes Gabrielle, as Ares said, give us a shout out if you need us." Artemis gave an apologetic smile to her sister when she realized that Aphrodite had seen more than she had wanted.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Gabrielle mumbled as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.  
"Did you do that?" Aphrodite turned to Artemis.  
"No…" Artemis crossed her arms and glared at the empty space next to Gabrielle's bed. "You just couldn't leave it be could you Ares…"  
"Just thought I'd give her a little time away from the here and now…" A voice spoke aloud even though no one was there.  
"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Artemis sighed as she looked down at the now sleeping Gabrielle. "But don't make it a habit…I promised her one day without interference and by the Gods, she deserves that much from us."  
"Agreed…" The voice spoke again. "Later ladies…I'm off to find myself a warrior to mold."  
"Damn him…" Artemis let out a heavy breath. "I guess that's our cue too."  
Aphrodite couldn't stop herself from brushing the thick blonde bangs away from Gabrielle's forehead. She smiled when she felt the soft warm skin under her fingertips and the urge to touch the full, slightly parted lips got the better of her as she brushed her thumb over Gabrielle's bottom lip. "Sweet dreams Gabrielle…" She bent to place a soft kiss on the lips she suddenly found so tempting and as she pulled away her heart broke just a little at the thought that she would never feel those lips returning her kiss.  
"It's hard not to fall in love with her…isn't it?" Artemis had quietly watched the exchange.  
"Sister, you just said a mouthful…" Aphrodite took her sister's hand and with a wave of her hand they disappeared leaving Gabrielle to her solitude…finally.  
________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Gabrielle sluggishly opened her eyes as a light knock on her door pulled her from the warmth and safety of her dreams. It was the one place she counted on to take her away from the stress and reality of her everyday life and it was the one place she was never alone.  
"Gabrielle…?" Varia's voice quietly carried to Gabrielle who attempted to push herself up onto her elbows.  
"Yeah…come in Varia." Gabrielle sighed as she brushed her bangs away from her still tired eyes. "Damn Ares…" She grumbled under her breath as she continued to fight the groggy feeling that was weighing her thoughts down. The minute she opened her eyes, she had realized that Ares had bestowed the sleep of the dead upon her but she wasn't quite sure if it was out of pity or if he was just…well, just being his same charming self.  
When the door opened, Varia stepped in from the bright light outside followed closely by Briella who was nervously wringing her hands as she peered around Varia's shoulder.  
"That bad, huh?" Gabrielle sat up and immediately regretted it as she began to sway back and forth causing Varia to rush over to stop her from falling forward off the bed and onto the floor. "Um…thanks." She leaned forward to gain some semblance of balance before turning to place her feet on the floor.  
"What's going on Gabrielle? You have us worried." Varia held tight to Gabrielle's shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to fall over again. Kneeling down in front of Gabrielle's small, slight frame, she peered up into green eyes marred with dark rings that looked like purple smudges or bruises. "Please tell me what's wrong…it hurts me to see you like this…" Her voice was heavy with concern.  
With both hands, Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She knew how she must look to Varia and Briella but she also knew she needed to pull it together. "How long have I been asleep?" She tried to hold Varia's gaze, but the weight of concern she saw looking back was too much so she dropped her eyes again.  
"A day and a half…" Briella spoke for the first time causing Gabrielle to jerk her head to the side to look over at her, surprise written all over her face. "After what happened yesterday…we all thought it was best to give you some time…but when you didn't come to breakfast, and then lunch…" Her voice trailed off as she continued to fidget nervously.  
"Wow…you really must have started worrying when I didn't make my way down to the mess hall." Gabrielle tried to smile, but only succeeded in frowning at the way that Briella was fidgeting. When silence followed her statement she let out a heavy sigh and nodded at Varia. "We have a lot to talk about…"  
"You think…?" Varia finally stood and reached down to give a hand to pull Gabrielle up with her.  
"Listen…I've had the sleep of the dead bestowed upon me and I'm a little woozy right now. How 'bout I get a bath and some food before I try to explain everything." Gabrielle prayed that Varia would give her some time to gather her thoughts. With a nod, Varia agreed but by the firm set of her mouth Gabrielle knew she had something else to say. "Well?" She crossed her arms in an almost defiant stance.  
"The counsel has called a meeting…" Varia stated.  
"Okay…good. I was expecting that." Gabrielle exhaled impatiently. The news wasn't a surprise, but Varia's delivery was beginning to annoy her.  
"Epinon is coming back…we'll wait, but the counsel…" Varia gritted her teeth and looked away from Gabrielle.  
"What?" Gabrielle asked, this time her voice softer as she realized that Varia was having to be the barer of bad news.  
"They want to discuss your well-being Gabrielle…they think that the events in Japa may have left you…" Varia swallowed hard as she finally turned back to look at Gabrielle. "They think you are unstable…"  
Gabrielle's laugh caught both Varia and Briella off guard as they gave each other sad looks thinking that maybe the counsel had been right all along.  
"Having the Gods interfere with your life on a regular basis is definitely a reason to go crazy, but I'm not there yet. My nerves may be frayed, but I am still in full control…" Gabrielle reached out to give Varia's cheek a light pat. "Have not doubt my friend…I'm fine…tired, but I'm really okay."  
Varia stared into Gabrielle's eyes, searching for the answer she knew she would find there and when she saw the truth, she smiled. "Thank the Gods…you had me worried…" She grabbed Gabrielle in a hug and held her tight.  
Briella watched with a relieved smile as Varia and Gabrielle hugged. She finally stopped fidgeting nervously as she moved over to wrap her arms around the two women, not wanting to be left out.  
"Come'ere…" Gabrielle pulled Briella into their hug. "Look, I promise to tell you everything…" She pulled back so she could look at them. "Just know that Ares is involved…and we know how quickly things can go wrong when he's involved." The knowing look she gave Varia had the other woman looking away guiltily.  
All Varia could do was nod in understanding at Gabrielle's words. She could feel the questions being formed in Briella's minds as hazels eyes searched hers for answers. Only a hand full of Amazon's knew of her dealings with Ares, something she wasn't proud of. Having to explain to Briella what had transpired years before was not something she looked forward to sharing.  
As silence descended upon them, Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from giving Varia an apologetic look, knowing that things that should stay buried in the past would soon have to be dug up for all to witness. As she moved past Briella, she could sense the uncertainty in the unspoken words that found no voice as the two young women looked at each other. The love was evident, but so was the fear of the unknown. It wasn't until Gabrielle noticed Ainia standing in the door way waiting to be addressed that she spoke again.  
"What is it Ainia?" She asked quietly.  
"We have word that Eve is near, she should be here by nightfall…" Ainia gave a small smile at the prospect of seeing Eve again. She hoped that Gabrielle would be happy as well. Her heart soared when she saw the full, genuine smile that the news brought to Gabrielle's face, cutting through the heavy tension that had once filled the room.  
"Perfect…I'll wash up, eat…maybe take a walk…" Gabrielle began to muse aloud as she wandered out the door towards the bathhouse.  
"Hey…don't forget…we need to talk…" Varia called out to Gabrielle's retreating back. When she felt Briella's hand slip into hers, she turned and gave a sheepish smile in return. "I guess we need to talk as well."  
"When the time comes…I know you will tell me everything." Briella gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "But it can wait…we have more important things to deal with." She tilted her head in the direction that Gabrielle was heading. "I think we may need to pay Leia a visit…something happened yesterday that shook that's girl's world and it most definitely had something to do with our fair haired Queen."  
Varia nodded in agreement as she allowed Briella to lead her away from Gabrielle's room. As they passed Ainia, she couldn't help but notice the twinkle of anticipation in the young woman's eyes. It was the look of young love and she hoped beyond hope that she would see that same twinkle in Gabrielle's eyes again.  
"Okay…wanna tell us what happened yesterday?" Varia crossed her arms and leaned back as she eyed Leia wearily. It hadn't been her intention for Gabrielle to meet Leia the way she had but it was too late to go back and change things now.  
"Nope…" The young woman crossed her arms and glared back, her long blonde hair streaked with brown was now in a braid, giving Varia a pretty good view of the defiant expression on her face.  
"Look, whatever happened out there…we don't blame you." Briella attempted to placate Leia.  
"Whatever…" Leia turned her glare to Briella causing the older woman to change tactics.  
"You know, that chip on your shoulder is mighty big…must be heavy sometimes." Briella leveled her gaze at the obstinate young woman. She almost flinched when the light blue eyes radiated anger and something else she couldn't quite recognize…perhaps pain. "Look…we just wanted to try to understand what caused Gabrielle to react the way she did."  
"No, what you want to know is what I did to cause her to react the way she did." Leia huffed.  
"Okay…yeah…" Varia uncrossed her arms and leaned forward so she could look into Leia's eyes, hoping to see whatever it was that had set off Gabrielle. She let out a heavy sigh when all she saw was the innocence of uncertainty looking back at her. "I don't think she has any idea what happened." Varia turned to Briella who gave her a look of surprise. Before she could protest, Varia stood and placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. "Gabrielle does have a way about her though, doesn't she?"  
The question took Leia by surprise as she weakly nodded. She had had no intention of acknowledging that Gabrielle's presence had any effect on her when Varia posed the simple question but she couldn't stop herself from responding. The moment those green eyes looked into hers, she had felt her world shift and a rush of emotions she had forgotten she could feel washed over her and had rendered her immobile. It wasn't until she heard the anguished 'No' from Gabrielle that she realized she was the source of that anguish, but she didn't understand why. The idea that she had brought any sort of pain to the small blonde hurt Leia in ways she hadn't realized she could be hurt.  
Varia studied the young woman for a moment before choosing her words carefully. There had been something different about Leia from the moment she had awakened from her accident, something that Varia couldn't quiet put her finger on. But as she continued to study the light blue eyes that practically glared back at her in defiance, she couldn't help but recognized something familiar, something that wasn't quite Leia looking back at her.  
"I expect you to treat her with respect Leia…no matter what she may say…she is still our Queen." Varia finally spoke, breaking the silence that had become uncomfortable. When Leia didn't respond right away, Varia let go of her shoulder and spoke again. "You will have a chance to get to know her better…"  
"Why?" Leia asked even though deep down, she was rejoicing at the idea of spending more time with Gabrielle. It was something that both frightened and surprised her.  
"It is not your place to ask why, but to do what I ask of you." Varia turned but stopped to address the young woman over her shoulder before leaving. "I am asking you to get to know her Leia…I believe it will be good for you…" 'And her…' Varia thought to herself.  
"I've no choice in the matter…do I?" Leia asked with a stubborn tone to her voice. She wasn't sure why she was still arguing or what about, but she just couldn't let anyone know she was looking forward to being around the green eyed blonde who had somehow changed her world.  
"We always have a choice Leia…but may the Gods help us all if you make the wrong one." Varia's voice trailed off as the idea of having to banish the young woman caused her heart to ache. She had no idea why, but something told her that there was more to this meeting between Gabrielle and Leia than anyone realized. Gabrielle may not have had time to explain everything yet, but Varia was almost certain that the Gods were somehow involved.  
With a defeated nod of her head, Leia acknowledged what Varia had said as she watched the two women leave. She was happy to finally be left alone to her thoughts, thoughts that included a small blonde with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Leia couldn't stop the small smile from creasing her lips as her thoughts continued to linger on Gabrielle and the time they would be spending getting to know one another.  
The sun had moved to its position low in the sky to indicate that it was late afternoon when Gabrielle finally found herself alone, wandering along a path towards a nearby lake. It was a place she had visited may times before, a place where she could find quiet solitude when she had something on her mind. Of course the quiet solitude had usually been broken by a worried warrior seeking out the young bard to make sure she was okay and it almost always ended with them entangled in each other's arms whether it be in the warm water or the tall grass. She couldn't help but smile at the memory even though it evoked a pain in her chest that almost took her breath away.  
As she meandered along the water's edge before finally finding a spot to sit, her mind continued to wander over what had happened since her arrival. The God's had once again intervened in her life, meddling where they shouldn't but then she remembered what they had told her about Akimi. The fact that Xena had been so willing to give up everything…her life…Gabrielle…all because Akimi told her to caused Gabrielle to grit her teeth. A low, slow hiss escaped from her lips as her anger began to build deep within her, the same anger that seemed to be following her everywhere lately. It felt good to have that fire racing through her veins making her feel something…anything other than the numbness she had come to know. The warmth from the sun was no match for the heat that ran along her skin in ripples as she continued to silently seethe and curse the name she refused to say out loud. In the quiet stillness that surrounded her, she could have sworn she heard the whisper of laugher in the distance or perhaps it was just the light breeze that suddenly blew past her ruffling her hair. But if she allowed herself to think about it, she knew exactly who the laughter belonged to…Ares.  
She pulled her boots off, set her sai's to the side and slipped her feet into the cool water before leaning back on her elbows to look up at the sky. The sun was bright and it caused her to squint her eyes but she could see the brilliant blue of the sky above through her half opened lids. The color reminded her of Xena's eyes when she was happy and she couldn't suppress the shutter that ran through her body as she remembered falling into that same color every time Xena looked at her.  
The breeze picked up again, causing gentle ripples to move over the water towards the other side. Gabrielle had a lot to think about and she couldn't help but equate her life with those ripples that danced along the surface of the lake. Things were changing all around her and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the task that been placed on her shoulders. There was much at stake, least of which was the destiny of a young woman she feared she wouldn't be able to help.  
As the thought to just run came to Gabrielle's mind, she heard a faint snap in the background and tilted her head in the direction the sound had come from. She closed her eyes and listened as another sound, this time faint but closer carried to her. With as little movement as possible, she stayed that way…head tilted, eyes closed and listening intently while her right hand moved to the sai that sat next to the boots she had removed earlier. When her fingers found the familiar weapon, they curled around the cool steel. And then she took a deep breath before exploding into action on an exhale sending the sai sailing towards the tree several yards behind her, imbedding itself in the trunk. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a tall, lanky figure jump from behind the tree in surprise.  
"I don't take to kindly to being followed." Gabrielle called out to the tall blonde with the brown streaks weaved through out her long unruly hair. She didn't have to look to know that the eyes that peered at her in surprise and wonder were as blue as the sky above, as blue as she had remembered Xena's being.  
"Um…I'm…um…sorry…" Leia lumbered forward, unsure of herself. The quickness that Gabrielle exhibited had her moving on shaky legs. It shouldn't have surprised her but it did. "I was just making sure you were…um…okay…" She held her hands up in a show of surrender.  
"I see…and you think I need protecting?" Gabrielle turned her attention back to the lake. "What makes you think I can't protect myself?" The remark held a bite to it that she hadn't intended.  
"On the contrary…I know you can protect yourself…" Leia moved closer still but stopped a few feet away because she wasn't sure how close she should get.  
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment as she contemplated how much she wanted to be alone but she knew the time had some to face her past. "Come…have a seat." She finally said as she patted the empty spot next to her.  
"Um…are you sure?" Leia hesitated to move until Gabrielle waved her over again, but this time with some impatience.  
As Leia moved to sit next to Gabrielle she noticed that the other woman had yet to look at her and for some reason it bothered her. She wanted so much to look into those green eyes that had haunted her since the moment she had seen them.  
For what seemed like an eternity, they sat in silence, each lost in thought before Gabrielle finally turned to look at Leia. The move took the younger woman by surprise, especially when she found herself gazing into the depths of green that matched the grass that surrounded them. For Gabrielle, the move was forced and caused her heart to ache when she looked into the light blue eyes that held more than just surprise. There was a familiarity that spoke to her in ways she never thought she'd experience again and it took everything in her not to gasp at the feeling.  
"Are you alright?" Leia's voice was shaky as she tried to gain some semblance of control over the emotions that threatened to surface.  
"I am…mostly…" Gabrielle gave a crooked grin as she dropped her eyes from the intensity of Leia's.  
"I've heard rumors…you know…" Leia started to say but hesitated slightly because she wasn't sure if she should continue. When Gabrielle gave her a sideways look, it was followed by the slightest of nods to indicate she should continue. "Um…about another woman…a warrior you traveled with…are the stories true?"  
"Ummmmm…" Gabrielle leaned her head back and closed her eyes as an image of Xena appeared behind her closed lids. "Depends on what you've heard?"  
"Well…I heard that she used to follow Ares…that they called her the Destroyer of Nations and she held the command of many armies…in fact…she could have been the ruler of Greece and Rome even…" Leia's voice was wistful as she spoke.  
"Some of that is true…but not all of it." Gabrielle opened her eyes as the image of the Xena she loved disappeared only to be replaced by the image of the warlord many had come to fear.  
"I heard she gave it all up for love…" Leia's tone turned harsh as if she couldn't believe anyone could give up that much power for love. "I heard she gave it all up for you…"  
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment as she tried to formulate an answer. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look Leia in the eyes again before speaking. "What you've heard isn't entirely true. Although we loved each other…she was already on her own path to redemption before we met. I only helped her move forward."  
"So you were lovers?" Leia looked away as if she were suddenly shy.  
"Yes…and soulmates even." Gabrielle studied the young woman who couldn't quiet meet her eyes. "She was my everything."  
"Then why did she give it all up? How could she leave you the way she did?" Leia looked back at Gabrielle for the answer.  
"What makes you think she's left me?" Gabrielle asked. She couldn't help but wonder if the questions Leia was asking were from her or from somewhere deeper inside.  
"Because she's not here…" Leia looked away again as the gravity of the moment overwhelmed her. She didn't understand why she needed to know the answers to these questions or why she needed to hear them from Gabrielle herself but something deep inside of her was pushing her to. She also noticed that neither one of them could bring themselves to say the name 'Xena' aloud.  
"Look Leia…just because she isn't here…physically…" Gabrielle grappled with her words as she tried to explain. "It doesn't mean that she isn't right here…all of the time." She reached up and placed her hand over her heart. When Leia looked back at her there was a familiar spark that could only belong to the woman she loved looking back at her. The sight confused her and an overwhelming feeling to wrap her arms around Leia almost caused her to do something she wasn't ready to do. They sat like that, quietly staring into each other's eyes, neither willing to break eye contact until the sound of someone softly clearing their throat interrupted them.  
"Um…Queen Gabrielle…" Ainia spoke softly as if she was afraid of breaking the spell between them. "Eve has arrived…" She glanced at Leia, surprised to find the young woman sitting with Gabrielle and not off causing some sort of trouble.  
Gabrielle blinked a few times as the words sank in and then she suddenly pushed up from the ground. Reaching down, she offered Leia a hand and pulled her up as well. "What say I introduce to my…daughter…" She said with a smile and just as quickly the flicker behind the blues eyes disappeared only to be replaced by uncertainty. "Come on…I think you'll like Eve…you've got a lot in common." Gabrielle wrapped an arm around a very surprised Leia as she led her away from the lake. As they walked away, Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder exactly how alike Eve and Leia really were.  
________________________________________


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
As they made their way to the center of the Amazon village, Leia drifted away from Gabrielle and Ainia. Gabrielle noticed but didn't say anything. She could still feel the presence of the tall young woman as she lingered just far enough away to not be a nuisance but still close enough to protect if she needed to. The feeling that washed over Gabrielle was one of being protected and she couldn't help but compare Leia's intentions to the memories of Xena and the protective stance she maintained around the woman she loved.  
The fact that Ainia kept glancing over her shoulder didn't bother Gabrielle but the contemptuous glare she shot at Leia did. It didn't help that the younger woman would duck her head to avoid making eye contact. With each step they took, Gabrielle found herself missing those penetrating blue eyes that reminded her so much of Xena's. The similarity was uncanny and one that Gabrielle recognized hadn't been left up to mere chance.  
When they came upon the center of the village, the first Gabrielle noticed was that Ainia stood taller with her shoulders squared. The contemptuous glares stopped and Ainia's full attention was on the figure that stood off in the distance.  
That figure was Eve and Gabrielle's breath caught in her chest causing her to stop. She planted both feet firmly on the ground beneath her as if it might disappear if she were to move another step. Ainia didn't notice, but Leia did as she moved to stand behind Gabrielle. She didn't get too close, but close enough to see that Gabrielle was struggling to catch her breath. With a measured eye, she peered over Gabrielle's shoulder to find a tall, slender, dark haired woman watching them with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.  
For reasons beyond Leia's comprehension, she had the sudden urge to gather both Gabrielle and the dark haired woman into her arms, but instead she moved closer to Gabrielle. She placed a shaky hand against the small of Gabrielle's back and hoped it would somehow comfort the older woman.  
At the first touch of Leia's hand, Gabrielle stiffened but then something warm and familiar traveled throughout her body. It wasn't Leia offering her comfort and strength in that quiet gesture but Xena. The realization caused Gabrielle to shiver but not before a small smile moved across her lips.  
"Are you alright?" The soft whisper carried to her on a slightly hoarse breath.  
"I shouldn't have waited so long to see her…" Gabrielle said as she continued to stand frozen where she was.  
"Is that…?" Leia paused as she tried to recall the name that Gabrielle had said earlier. "Eve?" She asked when the name came to her.  
"Yes…that is Xe…um…" Gabrielle paused before she could finish. "Um…yes, that is Eve…my daughter." She finally said, knowing that it was the first time she had ever said it out loud to someone other than Aphrodite. When she looked over her shoulder, she was greeted with a shy, crooked grin. "Come on…let me introduce you." Reaching behind her, she took Leia's hand in her own. She wanted to regret it the moment she did it, but she couldn't. A warm tingling sensation moved up her arm, originating where their skin touched and it was something she hadn't expected because she had only ever experienced it with Xena before. In that moment, a feeling of hopefulness washed over Gabrielle, surprising her. Even though she knew it was Xena by her side, her heart still struggled to reconcile this young woman with the imposing figure that was her warrior. It wasn't until she felt the gentle pressure of Leia's hand within her own that she felt, without a doubt that everything was going to be okay.  
Together they made their way closer to where Eve stood and when they finally arrived to stand face to face, Eve had an unreadable expression on her face. Sudden realization of what it may look like to Eve to see Gabrielle holding hands with the young Amazon caused Gabrielle to quickly let go. The move did not go unnoticed by Eve who quirked an eyebrow in question at Gabrielle. It was something that Xena had done many times and seeing it again but coming from Eve caused a slight ache in Gabrielle's chest. Opening her arms, she smiled at Eve expecting her to step forward into a hug but instead the younger woman closed the space between them by launching herself into Gabrielle. It surprised Gabrielle but not as much as the tears and quiet sobbing that followed.  
"I've missed you so much…" Eve pressed her cheek against Gabrielle's soft, blonde hair.  
"I've missed you too sweetheart…" Gabrielle tightened her hold on the trembling body in her arms.  
"Really?" Eve pulled back so she could look down into Gabrielle's watery eyes. "I was afraid I reminded you too much of my mother…" She started to say but hesitated.  
"Oh, honey…you do, but that is a good thing. You have so much of her in you…but…" Gabrielle brought her hands up to place on either side of Eve's face to hold her there so they could continue to look into each other's eyes. "I've come to realize that you have a little bit of me in you as well." The sheepish smile caused her nose to crinkle up and her eyes to light up.  
Leia stood back and watched the interaction between Gabrielle and Eve. She felt the loss of Gabrielle's hand when she let go, but then a warmth washed over her as she saw them hug. It wasn't until Gabrielle pulled back and smiled up at Eve that Leia felt an unfamiliar flutter in the pit of her stomach. The feeling made her want to bolt, but she knew it would only draw unwanted attention and questions if she did. She also noticed the way that Ainia was watching Eve with a light in her eyes that could be described as young love. She couldn't explain it but for some reason she didn't feel like a stranger during this heartfelt reunion.  
"I'd say she has more than a little bit of you in her Gabrielle." Varia appeared, a huge smile on her face. "I've heard she has diplomatic skills to rival yours."  
"Rival is a strong word Varia…" Eve couldn't hide the blush that was now spreading over her face at the compliment. "Let's just say that I've learned from the best."  
"You give me too much credit my dear. Your mother was a master at diplomacy." Gabrielle gave a light chuckle. When she noticed that everyones eyes filled with uncertainty she couldn't help but laugh again. "It's okay to talk about her…" She said as she reached up to pull Eve into another hug. "Just because we can't see her, it doesn't mean she isn't here with us…" There was a slight hesitation before Gabrielle's eyes met Leia's over Eve's shoulder. "I know for a fact that she is here with us in spirit." She gave Leia a reassuring smile and was pleasantly surprised when she got one back in return.  
Varia watched the silent exchange between Gabrielle and Leia. She had been surprised to find Leia present at the reunion with Eve but as she watched the way that Leia's eyes softened when she looked at Gabrielle she couldn't help but wonder what might be happening between the two women. It wouldn't be a bad thing for Gabrielle to fall in love again, but she wasn't sure if that someone should be the volatile Leia.  
"I'd ask if you've been taking care of yourself but from what I can tell…" Eve pulled back and gave Gabrielle's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You're too skinny…"  
"I could say the same about you…" Gabrielle started to say before Eve interrupted.  
"I'm just naturally tall and lean…" Eve tried to joke but stopped when she got a stern look in return. "Okay…but I promise to do better if you promise too."  
"It's a deal. Anyways, I've got to bulk up if I'm to keep up the youngster's here…like Leia." Gabrielle waved her hand towards Leia. The move drew a frown from Ainia who wanted to be the next person to greet Eve.  
When Leia didn't move right away, Gabrielle reached out to take her hand again. Reluctantly and shyly, Leia took the hand in her own and allowed Gabrielle to gently pull her closer so she could be introduced. The feeling of Gabrielle's hand in her own and the gentle encouraging squeeze she got gave her the fortitude not to run away.  
"I'd like you to meet Leia, she's a…student of mine." Gabrielle said. She was slightly distracted by the faint tremble in Leia's hand but when she gave a gentle squeeze and got one in return she couldn't help but smile.  
The first thing Eve noticed was the way the younger woman held tight to Gabrielle's hand as if it were her lifeline. The second thing she noticed were the bright blue eye's that held her in a penetrating gaze, a gaze so like her mother's it caused her to take a sharp breath.  
Gabrielle saw the flicker of recognition in Eve's eyes and knew without a doubt that what they both felt wasn't a fluke. Even though Eve saw something familiar in Leia's eyes, Gabrielle knew she wouldn't be able to place exactly what that something familiar was.  
"Um…hi." Leia looked down at her feet and shifted herself weight under the attention she was getting.  
Varia and Ainia watched in wonder as the usually confident and somewhat cocky Leia seemed to lose all of her bravado as Eve studied her with curiosity. Varia had noticed Eve's reaction and she decided to save her questions until later.  
"It's nice to meet you Leia." Eve said as she held out her hand for Leia to shake.  
Grasping Eve's forearm against her own, Leia gave a hardy shake and relaxed. She had heard many stories about Eve, but the stories she had heard about Livia didn't mesh with the woman she was now shaking hands with. It had been said that Livia was a ruthless warrior but that had changed when Xena and Gabrielle came back into her life. Now she lived under her birth name, Eve and spent her days preaching the word of Eli with her many disciples in tow. It had been something that Leia hadn't quite understood but now she could as she watched the dark blue eyes soften as they continued to study her with curiosity.  
For an instant, Eve thought she saw a flicker of recognition pass over Leia's face but all she could do was attribute it to the legend of Livia. She hoped that it wouldn't impede her attempt to get to know this young woman who was apparently someone important to Gabrielle but how important she had yet to figure out.  
"Likewise…I'm sure." Leia reluctantly released Eve's arm. She had felt something strange when they touched. A protective feeling washed over her and it was foreign to anything she had every experienced before. Her eye's met Gabrielle's over Eve's shoulder and a silent understanding was conveyed. It brought a smile to her face, one she couldn't hold back.  
Eve tilted her head as she studied Leia before her eyes drifted to Gabrielle who was smiling warmly at the young amazon warrior. It was a smile she had only ever seen directed towards her mother. Knowing how much Gabrielle had suffered after losing the love of her life, Eve had prayed that she would one day find peace and love again but she wasn't sure how she felt as she watched the silent conversation going on between the woman she had come to know as one of her mother's and someone…else.  
Gabrielle sensed the shift in Eve's mood and it prompted her to wrap an arm around Eve's shoulder and direct her attention to a very nervous and fidgeting Ainia who was waiting for her turn to greet Eve.  
"I think someone's excited to see you." Gabrielle whispered into Eve's ear.  
"Ania…" Eve's greeting was warm and welcoming as she reached out to enfold Ania in a hug. "It's been a while." She couldn't stop herself from glancing over towards Leia who was watching with a pensive expression on her face and she hadn't missed the slight glare that Ainia had given the other woman. The question was why.  
"It's so good to see you again." Ainia allowed herself to be pulled into Eve's arms doing her best to ignore the one person she hadn't expected to be present at their reunion but she couldn't help the annoyed scowl that crossed her lips. The feeling of Eve's slight frame had her pulling away with a frown on her face. "Queen Gabrielle is right; you've gotten too skinny." She gave Eve a gentle squeeze as he hands found purchase on thin shoulders.  
"Ainia…what have I told you about calling me queen?" Gabrielle nervously cleared her throat as she tried not to sound admonishing.  
The younger woman nodded her head as her cheeks colored at the light reprimand. "I'm sorry…" She dropped her gaze down to her feet, unsure of whether she could bring herself to address her hero by her first name only.  
"Ainia?" Gabrielle's voice was soft and filled with understanding. "Please…call me Gabrielle." She reached out to touch Aina on the arm in a gesture of comfort.  
When she could finally bring herself to look up, Ainia was surprised to see a gentle smile and green eyes twinkling playfully at her. Letting out a breath of relief, she smiled back. The natural way that Gabrielle had of putting someone at ease with a mere smile caused Ainia's heart to swell with admiration.  
"How about we take Eve to see Camilla? I am sure she is preparing a feast fit for a…" Gabrielle hesitated slightly before continuing. "Well…fit for an Amazon Princess…" A smile filled her face again as she linked her arm with Eve's and waited for Ainia to follow. In her effort to ease Ainia, she had all but forgotten about Leia who watched with a mixture of wonder and sadness as Gabrielle walked away.  
Varia couldn't help but notice the flicker of emotions crossing over Leia's face and it prompted her to move to stand next to her. She could sense a change in the younger woman the further away that Gabrielle got from them. The calm that had seemed to fill the light blue eyes had dimmed and now a darkness shadowed them. It was the volatile emotions that she could see raging just under the surface that had her tilting her head to regard Leia with silent curiosity. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was reading too much in the way that Leia's eyes followed Gabrielle's every move and it wasn't until she saw a sad, almost forlorn expression appear on Leia's face when Gabrielle started to walk away that she realized she had been right. Before she could say or do anything, Leia dropped her shoulders in a defeated way and turned to leave but not before taking one last wistful glance over her shoulder. As the air stilled around her, Varia came to the conclusion that Leia was falling in love and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.  
________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Gabrielle sat back and watched the hustle and bustle of women moving through the mess hall, only half listening to the conversation between Eve and Camilla. Her eyes continued to seek out something she never thought she'd need again, affirmation from someone other than Xena. After she had led Eve away from Leia and Varia she hadn't noticed that neither of them had followed. The emptiness she felt at Leia's absence was almost as bad as the knot that had formed in her stomach at the realization that she missed the young woman. It had been far too long since she had felt anything remotely similar to anticipation and she wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't help but feel foolish, her heart belonged to one person and one person only. The burden of knowing that Leia was truly Xena was almost too much for her to bear as she sat in contemplative silence next to Eve.  
Eve had sensed the shift in Gabrielle's mood and even though it had been years since she had been around her, she recognized the sadness that radiated off of the older woman. Her heart broke when she thought of how much Gabrielle had loved Xena and how lost Gabrielle had become in her absence.  
"Hey…you alright?" Eve whispered into Gabrielle's ear when she heard the heavy sigh. She could tell that Gabrielle wasn't really listening to the conversation that was taking place next to her and she couldn't help but wonder where her mind had wandered off to.  
"Yeah…I'm fine." Gabrielle answered with a sad smile. She wasn't fine though and it was taking all of her energy to pretend she was.  
"I know you…and you are far from fine." Eve placed her hand on the arm next to hers and gave it a gently squeeze. "Talk to me, please."  
The dark blue eyes that looked at her were filled with the same plea that Gabrielle had heard in the spoken words. Shaking her head in an effort to push aside her feelings, the ones that Eve could read so well caused her bangs to drop down covering her eyes. But before she could reach up to brush them aside, Eve's fingers were already there pushing the blonde hair away. The fingers lingered briefly before Eve's hand came down so she could cup Gabrielle's cheek in the palm of her hand. The move caused Gabrielle to look down, not quiet able to meet the intense stare she knew she would find if she were to look up but Eve was having none of that.  
"I know you miss her." Eve's words were barely a whisper as she tilted Gabrielle's face up so she could look into the green eyes she had come to recognize as home. "I do to."  
"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have stayed away for so long." Gabrielle let out another heavy breath. "I let my grief keep me from being the mother you needed…"  
"I still need my mother Gabrielle." Eve tried to smile under the weight of emotion she was feeling. "It isn't too late."  
"I know I'm not your real mother, but…" Gabrielle started to say but was immediately interrupted by Camilla who was doing her best not to look like she was eavesdropping.  
"Hogwash…there's no doubt in my mind that she's your daughter just as much as if you'd carried her for nine months and given birth to her yourself." Camilla scoffed. "You can't deny the bond you have…it's as strong as any mother-daughter I know."  
Gabrielle couldn't hide her surprise at Camilla's words that were filled with a conviction she herself felt. It was nice to have someone else confirm what she already knew in her heart, that she was indeed Eve's mom. "Thanks Cam." She reached over to place her hand on top of Camilla's before turning her attention back to Eve. "So…wanna tell me what you've been up to for the past few years? Anyone special in your life?"  
"Well…," Eve smiled at Gabrielle. The sudden change in subject hadn't gone unnoticed and she vowed to return to the subject sometime soon. "As you know, I've been traveling and spreading the word of Eli…," she paused before giving Gabrielle a sideways glance. "And no, there isn't anyone special in my life…yet."  
The way that Eve's eyes had scanned the room as she briefly hesitated before answering the question caught Gabrielle's attention. It was only when she finished the sentence that her eyes lit up causing Gabrielle to look in the same direction as Eve at the tall, lean figure of Ainia as she entered the room.  
"Hmmmm…I thought that maybe you and Virgil…," Gabrielle mused aloud as she saw the silent communication taking place between Eve and Ainia.  
"We decided that we made better friend's than lovers." Eve blushed slightly. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders when Gabrielle tilted her head to regard her with curiosity.  
"I didn't know." Gabrielle tried to stifle a chuckle. "I guess you truly are an Amazon."  
"Hey…I've had my fair share of relations, and yes with both men and women…," Eve paused as she chose her words wisely. "I've just found that I'm more compatible with women."  
"Aren't we all...," Camilla laughed as she clapped Eve on the back.  
"Well, far be it from me to make assumptions…but is there something going on between you and Ainia?" Gabrielle asked, not at all sure how she felt about the prospect of Eve and Ainia. It wasn't that she disliked Ainia, but Eve had taken the path of peace and Ainia was a warrior.  
"Perhaps…," Eve gave a sly smile in response. "It is something I am willing to revisit while I am here."  
"Revisit?" Gabrielle seemed surprised.  
"There was a time when I thought about settling down and it was due mostly to Ainia." Eve looked down at her hands. "Haven't you ever thought about it?"  
A smile slid across Gabrielle's face at the memory of a time when Eve was a baby. She and Xena had come to live with the Amazon's for a spell so that she could take care of some of her responsibilities as Queen. It was a time of quiet and contemplative rest…a time that she thought might open the door for them to finally settle in one place. It hadn't been until Xena had read her scrolls that Gabrielle had realized how much Xena had missed being out on the open road searching out new adventures. It was in her blood and Gabrielle hadn't the heart to take that away from her love so they set out, leaving a quiet and mundane life behind them.  
"As a matter of fact…I have." Gabrielle tried not to smirk. "You were just a baby and I begged Xena to settle down here with the Amazons. But you know your mother, wanderlust runs through her veins. I loved her too much to keep her here, so we left."  
"She would have stayed you know…," Eve sighed. "At least she loved you enough to try…"  
"Oh, she did try…it was the only time we ever really fought." Gabrielle shook her head at the memory. Not only had they fought, but they had made up every night before they went to sleep. She could feel her cheeks flush at the thought of falling asleep wrapped in Xena's arms after they had made love. Her chest suddenly felt tight, causing her to take a shaky breath.  
"Why didn't you ever join in the traditional Amazon way?" Eve asked. It was something that she had always wondered about.  
"What, in a hand-binding ceremony?" Gabrielle asked and Eve nodded. "I don't know? I guess we just always thought there'd be time…" Another shuttering breath shook Gabrielle as regret settled in the pit her stomach. "I guess we were wrong." She said just as her eyes fell upon familiar blue ones that seemed to reflect the same pain that she knew was evident in her own.  
When Leia stepped into the mess hall, her intention was to find some food or at least that's what she told herself. She could feel eyes watching her with curiosity and uncertainty as she made her way across the room but there were only one set of eyes that mattered to her. It only took a second for her gaze to lock on to Gabrielle's and in an instant she could feel herself falling into the green that looked back. For a brief moment she thought she could read Gabrielle's mind. She sensed a sadness so heavy that her heart almost broke as they continued to stare at one another. Not only was there was sadness, regret, and uncertainty but she saw relief in Gabrielle's eyes and for some reason she understood each and every emotion she saw deep within the gaze that met her own. Something washed over her, threatening to carry her away and it was all she could do to hang onto the moment as she stopped and watched Gabrielle from across the room. She was feeling a little light-headed and dizzy as unfamiliar feelings almost overcame her causing her to finally break the eye contact that had become way too intense for her. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating with an uncertainty she had never experienced before, leaving her feeling exhausted and humbled at the same time. When she had entered the mess hall, anger had been the primary emotion, brought to the forefront by her encounter with Ainia but as she got closer to Gabrielle, a peacefulness settled over her and it was frightening.  
A multitude of emotions passed across Gabrielle's face even though she tried to remain impassive. The sight of Leia both soothed and scared her. She was soothed by the gentle understanding she saw looking back at her but the fact that she recognized it scared her as well. Her stomach twisted with an anticipation she hadn't felt in years by the presence of the young warrior.  
Gabrielle continued to study Leia as she moved across the room with purpose before stopping and dropping her gaze, something caught her attention, something that caused her stomach to twist for another reason. The beginnings of a dark bruise were spreading across the fair skin of Leia's cheek. Not only was there a bruise but she could also see a cut caked in dry blood marring her lips.  
"I think that Leia is experiencing a touch of hero worship…" Varia's voice said from behind Gabrielle, surprising her. Her attention had been so focused on Leia that she hadn't realized that Varia was standing close watching as Gabrielle's eyes followed the young woman.  
"I'm no hero Varia." Gabrielle said with a sigh as she shook her head trying to dispel the trance she seemed to be under. With a movement that seemed to appear casual, she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair but her hands were shaking. "Wanna tell me why Leia has a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lip?" She turned to watch as Varia took the seat on her other side, opposite from Eve.  
"Well…," Varia had noticed Gabrielle's shaking hands but did her best not to acknowledge what she had seen. "I think that Ainia is a little jealous…but…," she held up her hand to stop Gabrielle from interrupting. "We can both see that Leia has eyes for only one Amazon and it isn't Eve."  
Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh. She had been hoping that no one had noticed but she should have known that Varia was too astute to let something like that get past her. "It's just a crush." Even as she said the words out loud she knew they weren't very convincing. Glancing over at Ainia she noticed that she didn't have any marks on her. "So what happened?"  
"Ainia challenged Leia and much to my surprise…Leia refused to be baited." Varia glanced over towards Leia who was watching them with interest. "You've only spent two days with her and she's…," she hesitated briefly before deciding what she wanted to say. "She's changed Gabrielle and we both know it's because of you."  
"She's young and impressionable. She doesn't know what she wants…" Gabrielle tried to dismiss what Varia was saying.  
"And she's about the same age you were when you made the decision to follow Xena and look how that turned out." Vaira said under her breath.  
"Don't push me Varia." Gabrielle growled as she gripped the table tightly, turning her knuckles white. "I won't have you comparing this to what Xena and I had." Her voice was tight with anger. It had been the same argument Aphrodite had given her earlier. She hadn't accepted it then and she wasn't willing to accept it now.  
"You're right…I'm sorry." Varia said with a sigh. She knew that it had been too much too soon but she thought she might test the waters. It had been a mistake. "Look…I know it still hurts Gabrielle." Reaching over she placed her hand over the white knuckles that were squeezing the table.  
"Only when I breath Varia." Gabrielle suddenly pushed herself away from the table and stood. "I need to get out of here…" She leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Eve's cheek pulling her attention away from the conversation she was having with Camillia. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful girl."  
"Um'kay…" Eve said before Gabrielle slipped past them towards the door. She waited until Gabrielle was far enough away and then she turned to Varia, a frown on her face. "Why did you do that?"  
"I was just testing a theory." Varia didn't turn to look at Eve as she spoke but watched as Leia got up and followed Gabrielle. "And I believe I may be right." She nodded towards the door where Leia hesitated briefly before leaving.  
"You're playing a very dangerous game; you know that right?" Eve shook her head. "Hasn't she lost enough already?"  
"She deserves to be happy Eve, even if she doesn't think so." Varia tried to reason. "And I have a strange feeling that someone else has a hand in this…I just haven't figured out who yet."  
"Well, if you insist on playing with fire, I hope you're prepared for the possibility of getting burned." Eve said.  
"Gabrielle is my sister Eve and if it means that I have to walk through fire to help her find happiness again…then that's what I'll do." Vaira spoke with a conviction that caused Eve to raise an eyebrow. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I think I should go find my better half." She placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before she stood to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow…and Eve…I'm glad you're here." And with those final words she turned and left Eve alone to contemplate their conversation.  
Leia had watched as Gabrielle got up and left Varia and Eve. Even though Gabrielle had tried to appear calm, Leia could see a fire simmering underneath the calm façade as she headed towards the door. Her instinct was to follow and make sure Gabrielle was alright, but she felt unsure of herself and unable to move. It wasn't until Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder in her direction that Leia made up her mind.  
When she stepped outside, the air was heavy and the heat from the late afternoon clung to her as the sun dipped lower in the sky. She looked around, trying to see where Gabrielle had disappeared to but it was too late, she was already gone leaving an emptiness in her wake. Leia took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind in an attempt to think of where the older woman may have gone. There was a stillness that beckoned to her, calling out from the training grounds and she decided to look there first. She didn't question her instincts because up until that moment they had been right when it came to Gabrielle and she hoped it would continue to be the case.  
As Leia stepped from the shade of the trees, a small frown creased her brow at the sight of Gabrielle sitting cross legged in the dirt. Her head was held high and her eyes were closed as if she was meditating and Leia wasn't sure what she should do. She watched as the wind blew gently past her, moving over Gabrielle. Golden strands of hair ruffled along Gabrielle's brow and over her ears causing her to smile. Leia had the feeling that her presence was known and the smile was meant for her. It was a familiar smile, one that she could have sworn she had seen even with her eyes closed. Something stirred within her, something foreign but not undesirable causing her to do the one thing she hadn't been ready to do…say Gabrielle's name.  
"Gabrielle…?" Leia's voice was strong and even as she called out.  
Tilting her head towards the sky, Gabrielle couldn't help but silently ask whatever Gods were listening to spare her the heartache she was sure she would experience if she didn't put some distance between her and the young Amazon but then she heard her name, spoken with a reverence she hadn't heard in over three years. A dull ache settled in her chest because she knew when she opened her eyes she wouldn't find Xena watching her with those sky blue eyes filled with never ending love. No, when she opened her eyes, she would find someone else whose eyes would be filled with something she knew she would never be able to return. No matter what Aphrodite tried to tell her, Xena was gone and that was the hard truth she would have to live with.  
"Gabrielle…"  
This time the voice was firm and direct demanding Gabrielle's attention. A shiver ran up her spine as the tone reached into her and shook her from her melancholy. There was something different in the way that Leia had spoken her name the second time and the familiarity of it crashed down on Gabrielle light a heavy weight. Perhaps if she could just keep her eyes closed long enough, she would open them to find Xena standing in front of her with her head cocked to the side giving her that pensive expression Gabrielle had come to love.  
Opening her eyes, Gabrielle let out a sad sigh as Leia came into focus and the sight before her pushed aside any misconceptions she may have had.  
"We're going to have to quite meeting like this or people will start talking." Gabrielle gave a crooked smile as she watched Leia move to stand in front of her.  
"Let them talk." Leia said defiantly as she dropped down to sit on the ground facing Gabrielle. "I don't care what anyone thinks."  
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment as she contemplated the young woman sitting across from her. There was a quiet strength emanating from her and it seemed to contradict the image of the person Varia had described to her earlier. "Why did you follow me?" She finally spoke.  
"I don't know…you just looked like you could use someone to talk to." Leia held the green gaze that dared her to look away.  
"And what if I wanted to be alone?" Gabrielle pushed.  
"Then you'd tell me to leave…," Leia took a deep breath as she hesitated. "But you won't do that."  
"Arrogance doesn't look good on you Leia." Gabrielle sighed.  
"It's not arrogance, it's self-assurance." Leia continued to look into penetrating green eyes. "I've never been what you would call astute to other people's feelings but there's something about you Gabrielle…there's some kind of instinct that kicks in when I'm around you. I can't explain it…it just is."  
The weight of Leia's words finally hit Gabrielle causing her to look away from the intense blue eyes that seemed to see more than she was willing to admit. "I haven't connected with anyone on an emotional level for a long time…not since…," she let out a shaky breath, unable to say the name that was on the tip of her tongue.  
"Since Xena." When Leia spoke it was almost a declaration and it caused a stirring of emotion she was unfamiliar with to burn in her chest. She had never been jealous of another person in her life but as had been the case since meeting Gabrielle, she was experiencing many new feelings she couldn't always identify. Taking a chance, she reached out to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from Gabrielle's forehead. "Look, I'm not looking to declare my love for you Gabrielle…but I would like to be your friend." Even as she spoke the words she knew they were a lie. She wanted nothing more than to tell the older woman she would follow her to the ends of the earth and love her until the end of time but she knew it would not be a welcome affirmation.  
"I don't know if I have anything left in me to share with you Leia." Gabrielle tried to ignore the warm tingle that Leia's fingers elicited when they brushed against her skin. "But," she hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll try."  
"That's all I ask of you." Leia sighed in relief. For some reason she suddenly felt much older and wiser. There was just something about being close to Gabrielle that set her mind at ease and caused her to see things differently than before.  
"You know I can't offer you anymore than friendship?" Gabrielle finally looked back at Leia who gave her a crooked grin, one that looked so much like the one she had seen on Xena's face so many times she couldn't count. It was almost too much for her but with a steady breath she was able to stay the overwhelming rush of emotions.  
"Can I ask you something?" Leia decided to change the subject.  
"Um…okay…," Gabrielle tilted her head to the side to regard Leia with a renewed interest.  
"Why do you wear so many clothes?" Leia started to say but quickly changed her wording when Gabrielle looked surprised. "I mean; you don't dress like a traditional Amazon. You're all covered up." She waved her hands over the light buckskin shirt Gabrielle was wearing. The soft suede held an inviting presence about it and Leia couldn't help but reach over and touch it.  
"I suppose it's just something I've gotten used to over the years." Gabrielle bit down on her bottom lip as she contemplated whether she should tell Leia the truth. With a heavy sigh, she decided she would. "And I just don't want to have to explain the tattoo I have on my back."  
"A tattoo?" Leia lifted a light eyebrow in question as she studied Gabrielle to determine if she was telling the truth.  
"Yes…I got it in Japa." Gabrielle said but didn't offer any more explanation.  
"Will you show it to me someday?" Leia's expression softened.  
"Perhaps…when the time is right." Gabrielle's answer was somewhat cryptic before silence descended upon them. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet but one that held a familiarity that both Gabrielle and Leia recognized.  
As they continued to watch each other without speaking, Leia felt an intense need to touch Gabrielle. It was a need so strong that she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Gabrielle's. It surprised her to feel the slight tremor in the strong hands she held within her own and it caused her to give a gentle squeeze of reassurance.  
The moment that Leia reached for her hand, Gabrielle was almost overcome with the memory of a time long ago when she had been shot with a poison arrow and was on the verge of death. And as she lay, gasping for breath, Xena had come to her and held her hand in almost the same way to reassure her that she was still there, that she wasn't going anywhere. The memory was so strong, it caused a shiver to run through Gabrielle's body and into Leia's. Neither spoke as they continued to look into each other's eyes, silently conveying the things they couldn't say out loud. It was a comfort to Gabrielle, to have this connection, however brief it may have been. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, a familiar voice called out from behind Gabrielle breaking the spell.  
"Well, if it isn't the 'Battling Bard of Potidaea'…"  
A smile spread across Gabrielle's face at the sound of the familiar voice. She quickly released Leia's hand, but not before giving a reassuring squeeze in return. Pushing herself up from the ground, she turned and greeted someone she hadn't seen in far too many years.  
"Eponin!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You look good Gabrielle." Eponin put her arms around Gabrielle and hugged her close. "A little too skinny if you ask me though."  
"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." Gabrielle allowed herself to be hugged by one her oldest and truest friends.  
"You know…it still amazes me to see how young you look, even after all of these years." Eponin pulled back so she could give Gabrielle the once over. "Hard to believe we're the same age."  
"Well, being put to sleep in a frozen cave for twenty-five years will slow things down a bit." Gabrielle pushed some of her blonde bangs away from her eyes and grinned crookedly at Epnon's raised eyebrow.  
"Hmmm…I may not look it but, I'm still younger than you." Eponin tried not to smirk.  
"I guess I can't argue with that." Gabrielle's expression eased into a relaxed smile.  
"Who's your shadow?" Eponin lifted her chin in Leia's direction just over Gabrielle's shoulder. She had noticed the protective stance of the young woman who was vaguely familiar to her, but what caught her eye was the stern look she got when she hugged Gabrielle.  
"Oh…um…that's Leia." Gabrielle gave a fond glance in Leia's direction that set the young woman at ease immediately.  
Eponin watched as Leia relaxed under her questioning gaze. She was acquainted with the young Amazon and her infamous temperament. She hadn't seen much of her over the last few months since she had been away. Instantly she recognized something different as she continued to study the penetrating blue eyes that gazed back at her with veiled curiosity.  
"Good to see you again Leia." Eponin crossed her arms in a defensive stance. It wasn't her intention to appear put off by their meeting but she didn't understand why Leia was even there.  
"Eponin…," Leia gave a curt nod in response. She had watched with trepidation as Eponin had wrapped Gabrielle in her arms and seemed to offer some semblance of comfort that Leia herself was afraid to try. She could also see that Eponin was trying to figure out what her presence meant. "Did you have a good trip?"  
"I did." Eponin squared her shoulders as she continued to study Leia with a wary eye. "A little shorter than I had expected but when I got the message that Gabrielle needed me…well, not much could keep me away."  
Gabrielle sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again in an attempt to push her unruly bangs away from her face. She could feel the tension that radiated off of both Leia and Eponin. The uncertainty in Eponin's eyes she could understand but she wasn't sure about Leia. She wasn't sure why Leia would be unsure of Eponin's presence unless there was the possibility of that small spark of jealousy again. The thought that Leia was jealous had Gabrielle letting out another sigh as she turned to find herself trapped by Leia's piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that her heart recognized as those belonging to her Warrior Princess, Xena. For a split second she could see that penetrating gaze soften the same way that Xena's had all those years ago, any time their eyes met. The sudden need to put some distance between her and Leia almost overwhelmed her in to running away but she knew she couldn't.  
"Leia, I think that Eponin and I have somethings to talk about before the meeting with the counsel. Why don't you head over to join the other girls for the afternoon drills…," It was more a statement than a question.  
Leia's answer was a slightly raised eyebrow that immediately reminded Gabrielle of Xena. It brought a small smile to her face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Eponin, who tilted her head slightly to regard Gabrielle with a look of curiosity.  
The idea that Gabrielle could become flustered by anyone other than Xena was something that Eponin wasn't used to seeing. Even though she hadn't seen Gabrielle since that fateful day she arrived to announce Xena's death to her Amazon sisters, she knew it had all but destroyed Gabrielle's spirit. The loss of her love had been unsurmountable and Eponin worried that Gabrielle wouldn't be able to pull herself out of the grief she seemed to be drowning in. So, she continued to watch the interaction between her friend and the young woman who seemed to be able to bring a smile to Gabrielle's face with a sense of trepidation and interest.  
"Do me a favor… go have this checked out by the healer." Gabrielle reached out and gently touched the bruise on Leia's cheek with the backs of her fingers.  
The touch, even though it was gentle caused Leia to wince slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from pain or the jolt that traveled through her body when Gabrielle's skin made contact with her own. She didn't care which one it was as she reached up and pressed the palm of her hand to the back of Gabrielle's. The move caused both of their hands to rest against Leia's bruised cheek. Gabrielle instinctively stiffened but her expression softened when she saw the beginnings of a pout appear on Leia's lips.  
"I've heard that you have the gift of healing as well. How about I come find you later and you can make sure I'm okay?" Leia's voice was strong at her bold suggestion.  
Gabrielle studied light blue eyes that looked into her own. She could see a familiar playfulness within the gaze and it caused a warm sensation to radiate out from her chest. It was a warmth she had long since forgotten. It wasn't the excitement that surprised her, it was that she liked it.  
"I'll tell you what…," Gabrielle paused and allowed herself a moment of pleasure. "If you promise to go see the healer, then you can come find me later tonight. Okay?"  
"Consider it done." Leia gave Gabrielle's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. As she turned to leave, she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder with the beginnings of a playful smirk and a quick wink.  
Gabrielle stood, rooted to her spot as she watched Leia walk away. There was a confidence in the stride she hadn't noticed before and she couldn't stop the wistful smile that appeared on her face.  
"I never thought I'd see you look at someone like that again." Eponin shook her head and ran her fingers through her long dark hair which held a touch of gray.  
"What?" Gabrielle frowned at the comment.  
"Do you know how many times I prayed to Artemis that you would look at me like that?" Eponin dropped her gaze, not quite able to stand the intensity directed at her through sad green eyes. "More than I care to count."  
"Eponin…," Gabrielle started to reach out to put her hand on the other woman's arm but stopped short, unsure if her touch would be welcomed. "I never knew…," she let out heavy sigh.  
"How could you?" Eponin finally looked up to meet Gabrielle's eyes. "It was always Xena…even before you realized it yourself. We could all see it, but I always hoped."  
"I'm sorry…," Gabrielle's voice was soft and filled with compassion as she finally reached out to touch Eponin.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Gabrielle. I was young and idealistic…I didn't understand the depth of the relationship you shared with Xena until I found someone I could love in the same way." Eponin accepted the offer of comfort by placing her hand atop Gabrielle's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But…," she hesitated briefly. "She is a bit young…isn't she?"  
Gabrielle blinked a few times as her mind processed, yet again that the people who knew her best could see the change in her. She was in no way ready to field questions about her and Leia because she was adamant that there was nothing to talk about. But deep down she knew there was something growing, something she couldn't bring herself to admit. Even though her heart recognized her soul mate, her head was still struggling to accept it. As far as she was concerned, it was a moot point.  
"Okay…I get it. You're not ready to talk about this." Eponin said when Gabrielle didn't answer.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from sounding somewhat petulant.  
"Time will tell…," Eponin said rather cryptically. "For what it's worth…whatever is happening is working. I almost didn't recognize her."  
Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh as she reached up to rub her forehead to stave off the impending headache that lingered at the back of her eyes. She was suddenly very tired and wanted nothing but to go back to her quiet solitude that she had come to crave over the last three years.  
"I can see that it's taking everything in you not to run away so why don't we get right to it and discuss this upcoming council meeting." Eponin moved to stand next to Gabrielle. She slipped her arm around a slim waist and started to lead Gabrielle away from where they had been standing.  
"You know me all too well Eponin." Gabrielle allowed herself to be pulled along. "I'm just tired though. It's been a busy couple of days for me and I'm not sleeping well."  
"Well then, why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what brought you back to us in the first place." Eponin drew Gabrielle closer as they walked towards the center of the village.  
"So…you gonna tell me what you're doing here?" Eponin took the seat across from Gabrielle. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the table that separated them. Her eyes drifted around the small room that Gabrielle now called home and she couldn't help but notice the slightly impersonal feel it gave off.  
"Well…it seems as if the Gods are in the mood to play again." Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her chair needing to put some space between her and Eponin.  
"Let me guess…we are the pieces of their sick, twisted game." Eponin scowled.  
"It would seem so." Gabrielle leaned her head back and looked up at the celling. She reached up with both hands and ran her fingers through her hair before dropping her chin to look at Eponin. "It's Ares…he's back at it."  
"Back at what? Waging wars?" Eponin seemed surprised.  
"Waging war against the Amazon nation." Gabrielle shook her head sadly.  
"Us…? I don't understand." The confusion was evident on Eponin's face.  
"It's no secret how he feels about the Amazons. He has always done his best to insert himself…as we well remember with Varia." A sad smile crossed Gabrielle's lips. "I'm afraid he's looking for his next 'Destroyer of Nations' and I expect he has his eyes on one of our Amazon sisters."  
Eponin sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure if it was a move of defiance or a form of protection…perhaps it was both. "You know who it is…," her eyes watched as Gabrielle fidgeted nervously.  
"I have my suspicions…," Gabrielle looked away from Eponin's seeking eyes.  
As Eponin continued to stare at her, contemplating what it was the Gabrielle wasn't saying, a loud pop followed by a sizzle and shower of light interrupted them.  
"Hey Sweet Pea…," Aphrodite appeared behind Gabrielle. Placing her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders, she bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Turning her head to accept Aphrodite's greeting, Gabrielle gave her a tired smile in return. "Hey Dite…glad you could join us."  
"Well that answer's my next question." Eponin watched as Aphrodite glided around the table and sat between her and Gabrielle.  
"What question would that be?" Aphrodite asked, not at all sure she liked the tone coming from Eponin.  
"I was going to ask Gabrielle if she's talked to Artemis but I suppose you'd be the next best thing." Eponin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Her experience with the Gods was non-existent and it showed in her attitude. She had no love for those who continued to cause Gabrielle pain and she wanted to do her best to let Aphrodite know how she felt.  
"Look here…," Aphrodite could sense the ill content coming her way from Eponin. "if you think for any second that I'm the cause of any of this…then well…," she waved her hand in the air dismissively.  
"What help have you been to her…or any one of us?" Eponin leaned forward and asked through gritted teeth.  
"Eponin is it?" Aphrodite pushed some platinum curls over her shoulder as she leaned forward as well. "I understand your protectiveness…and that is why I won't take what you say personal. This beautiful soul…," she reached over to take Gabrielle's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. "She is the only reason I am still here and I will do anything within my power to ensure nothing happens to her." Her eyes met the one's that stared at her from across the table. "You prayed to the wrong God all those years ago. But we both know I would have been powerless to sway the course the fates had laid out for my Sweet Pea and her Warrior Babe."  
Eponin's cheeks flushed with her embarrassment and she looked away from the intense glare that held her pinned to her chair.  
"But I did guide you to the love of your life…did I not?" Aphrodite's lips curled up into a sly smile as she watched Eponin's expression soften.  
"Yes…," Eponin let out a heavy sigh. "It's just that she's lost so much already. I don't want to see her hurt again."  
"Enough!" Gabrielle jumped up from her chair, pulling her hand away from Aphrodite's. She placed both hand's, palm down on the table and leveled her gaze at both surprised women. "I'm right here…stop talking about me as if I weren't."  
"Sorry…," Both women muttered under their breath.  
"I think you can do better than that." Gabrielle pushed off of the table so she was standing up straight. She let out a sigh when two pairs of eyes looked up at her filled with regret and uncertainty. "Look, I get it. Really I do, but I can take care of myself and that is precisely what I am going to do. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk and you…," she pointed at Aphrodite. "Can explain everything to Eponin however you see fit."  
Both Eponin and Aphrodite watched in surprise as Gabrielle headed out the door, closing it rather hard as she left. They looked at each other, both wearing rather sheepish grins as they realized their light hearted arguing had been the cause of Gabrielle's abrupt departure.  
"I just worry about her." Eponin let out a heavy sigh as she shifted uncomfortably under Aphrodite's curious gaze.  
"I know you do. But don't doubt her resilience. She's strong…stronger than anyone gives her credit for." Aphrodite pushed up from her seated position. "I'll give you the edited version of what we're facing then I have to boogie outta here."  
"Okay…," Eponin looked up at the Goddess of Love with a feeling of uncertainty.  
"Gabrielle told you about Ares and his plans to wage a war against the Amazon nation." Aphrodite tilted her head to regard Eponin trying to decide just how much she was going to reveal. "Well, that is true and before you ask I don't know why. When he wants something…there isn't much that can be done to distract him."  
"Gabrielle said something about him wanting to find a new protégé." Eponin pushed her hair away from her face as she gave Aphrodite a pensive look. "It's Leia…isn't it?"  
"I'll be honest with you Eponin…I don't know, but I have my suspicions." Aphrodite let out a heavy sigh. It was the truth but her suspicions weren't about Leia at all and it was something she couldn't tell anyone just yet.  
"Please don't let her heart get broken again…," Eponin implored as she watched Aphrodite take a deep breath.  
"I can't make any promises, you know that." The sadness Aphrodite was feeling radiated off of her in waves. "But I will do my best to make sure she isn't hurt again and speaking of that…" she waved her hands in the air. "I have somewhere I need to be."  
"We have a meeting with the counsel tomorrow. Will Artemis be there?" Eponin asked, her voice filled with hope.  
"I'm gonna try to convince her that it would be in everyone's best interest for her to show up. But if she doesn't, try to follow Gabrielle's lead. She knows what she's doing." Aphrodite gave Eponin a quick wink before she disappeared in a flash of light.  
"I'm thinking that's left me with more questions than answers…," Eponin shook her head before getting up and leaving in a slightly confused state of mind.  
Leia leaned against the trunk of a tree with her legs stretched out in front of her enjoying the shade provided the large branches that hung high over her head. The slight breeze that blew past her brought with it a sense of hope, something she couldn't ever remember feeling before now. She closed her eyes and let the silence that surrounded her lull her into a contemplative sleep.  
She let out a heavy sigh as images of Gabrielle floated to the forefront of her mind as she slid deeper under Morpheus' spell. Her thoughts traveled along to the last moments she had spent with Gabrielle and the touch that still left her skin tingling. Then there were the green eyes that gazed into her own, the ones that held such a familiarity that every time she looked into them she felt at home. But as her thoughts drifted over her memories from the last few days, images of a much younger Gabrielle flashed before her. Gone was the short hair, replaced by long blonde hair that shone in the sunlight like spun gold. And the smile directed her way was both shy and inquisitive. The lean, muscular body she had come to associate with the Gabrielle now held the hint of soft curves.  
Images came at Leia so fast, she wasn't able to grab a hold of a single one, that is until one of Gabrielle smiling up at her came into sharper focus. Her face was relaxed and her smile radiant. Leia could feel herself drowning in the look of love directed her way but when Gabrielle spoke, it took her breath away.  
"I love you Xena...," The words echoed throughout Leia's mind and she awoke with a gasp.  
________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

When Leia opened her eyes, she found herself looking into crystal-clear blue eyes that twinkled with playfulness and understanding. Blinking a few times in an effort to clear her head from her dream, she realized she was face to face with the Goddess of Love. She didn't know why she knew, she just did and it unnerved her for some reason.  
"Hey girl," Aphrodite smiled and shook her head to toss her platinum curls over a shoulder. "Glad you could join me."  
"Um, and you would be Aphrodite I presume?" Leia's voice cracked with uncertainty. She was feeling slightly light headed and confused suddenly.  
"You know it babe." Aphrodite gave Leia's shoulder a light, playful punch. Watching carefully, she could see the exact moment Leia's eyes clouded over with confusion.  
"Okay," Leia responded with a funny look as she tried to figure out why Aphrodite was sitting in front her, trying to engage her in a conversation. She watched as Aphrodite moved to sit next to her, leaning back to share the same tree and allowing their shoulders to touch. It was a warm and inviting feeling having Aphrodite sit next to her as if a long lost friend had suddenly come home.  
For a few quiet moments, they both silently contemplated their favorite subject…Gabrielle and that is when Leia remembered her dream. Turning to Aphrodite, she raised an eyebrow in silent question and got a wide grin in response.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Aphrodite gave Leia's shoulder a little nudge with her own. The raised eyebrow was a familiar gesture that she had seen many times before.  
"I'm not sure I know where to start." Leia looked down at her hands. They looked different than the ones she had seen in her dream. But even though they were softer and younger, they still held a strength she recognized.  
"Go ahead…ask." Aphrodite reached over and took one of the hands in her own. The move caused Leia to finally look up until their eyes met. "I can see so many questions in those baby blues, but there's only one that really counts."  
Leia tilted her head to regard the Goddess of love for a moment as she did her best to formulate the question she wanted to ask but she hesitated because she was afraid of the answer.  
"Don't be afraid my friend." Aphrodite gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "You've been gone way too long and we have a lot to talk about but not much time."  
"So it's true." Leia furrowed her brow and frowned.  
"That depends on whose truth it is." Aphrodite said rather cryptically.  
"So my dreams aren't dreams at all, they're memories?" Leia gave Aphrodite a curious expression.  
"Those memories hold a lot of good times and there are also some bad times as well. But no matter how bad things got, you always ended up together." Aphrodite looked away with a wistful expression. "I know what she means to you and I know what you are willing to give up to keep her safe."  
"Why can't I remember anything?" Leia asked with a frustrated sigh. Images were still unfocused in her mind as she tried to think of something solid to hold onto, something that would remind her. But the only thing that would come to her were feelings, very strong feelings for Gabrielle.  
"Well, that's part of the deal. You won't fully remember until Gabrielle give's her heart back to you and until then she will only see you as Leia. She's stubborn though." Aphrodite shook her head sadly. "I know she feels it every time she looks at you. Her heart wants to accept it but her head won't let her yet. You will continue to have dreams or memories. It will be up to you to decide which is which."  
"Sometimes I feel like a stranger in this body. Now I know why." Leia said as she shifted her weight to lean closer to Aphrodite. "Can I ask what happened to the original owner?"  
"She is where she is supposed to be. The Fates had long ago made that decision but she was honored to hear that you would live on in her body." Aphrodite reached over to push a strand of hair away from Leia's eyes. "The only difference is the eyes. I had to give them back to you…to both of you."  
"Gabrielle knew it the moment she knocked me to the ground that first day, didn't she?" Leia tried to focus on what she was being told.  
"Yes." Aphrodite's shoulders sagged as she thought back to that day.  
"Why would you do this to her? Leia's voice rose with her impending anger. "I saw so much pain in her eyes that day. I don't want to be the source of that. How could you do this to us?"  
"Hey, don't get all high and mighty with me Warrior Princess. You agreed to this plan and even though you can't see it now…it's the best one we've got at the moment." Aphrodite glared at Leia angrily before softening her gaze. "We still have a lot to do and I can't really tell you what or how just yet but trust me. She's already falling in love with you again. That is why the memories are coming back, albeit slowly. But it means she's coming around."  
"I don't like your plan." Leia grumbled.  
"You can thank yourself then. It's your plan." Aphrodite huffed with an impatience she rarely exhibited. "And while we are talking, I'll bet my brother is taking this chance to talk to Gabrielle right now."  
"Your brother?" Leia looked at Aphrodite with concern etched on her face. "You mean Ares? What does he have to do with this?"  
"Like I said, so much to talk about and so little time." Blonde curls fell into Aphrodite's eyes as she shook her head. "I can't give you specifics but he's looking to replace you, Warrior Princess."  
"Why can't I remember? I've heard people talking since Gabrielle's return about…," Leia hesitated, unsure if she should or could say the name.  
"About Xena? Or better yet, you?" Aphrodite let out a puff of air to blow the offending curls out of her face but only succeeded in causing more to fall.  
"I…," Leia coughed nervously. "I don't know what to think. Am I really her?"  
"Yep, you are. It's really not a surprise though, is it?" Aphrodite finally used her hand to push her hair away from her eyes so she could see Leia better and gage her reaction. When all she got was contemplative silence as an answer, she couldn't help but chuckle. "No, it isn't."  
"You're right. I suppose it isn't. I knew it the moment I looked into Gabrielle's eyes that first day. My soul recognized her as my other half and I didn't even wonder why at the time." Leia let out a heavy sigh. "Tell me more about Aries. Why would he be talking to Gabrielle if he is looking for someone to replace Xena. Shouldn't he be talking to me?"  
"Well, therein lies the problem my friend. It's not you he wants…," Aphrodite started to say.  
"Over my dead body." Leia growled in a voice that sounded very much like Xena's.  
"Yeah, well…let's not do that again. Okay? That's kinda what got us into all of this trouble in the first place." Aphrodite put her hand on Leia's shoulder in an effort to calm her. "Look, I've gotta go but find Gabrielle and talk to her. It would be best if you'd keep this little conversation here between us though. She tends to get a little testy when you mention 'our meddling ways' to her…her words not mine."  
"I'll try but I won't make any promises." Leia clenched her teeth together as she pushed her anger down. "I won't lie to her either."  
"You're sounding more and more like your old self my friend. Remember though, first and foremost that this is about Gabrielle." Aphrodite pushed herself up off of the ground to stand.  
"Gabrielle always has and always will come first to me." Leia spoke with a conviction she hadn't known she had before. Something flickered deep within her, something foreign yet familiar all at the same time. She could feel a strength move through her washing away any doubts she may have had before that moment. Even though she still couldn't remember anything concrete or tangible about her past, she finally knew without question who she was.  
Aphrodite watched as those light blue eyes darkened with introspection as Leia rose to stand next to her. She could see the internal conflict taking place as the past finally merged with the present. In a leap of faith, she propelled herself into Leia's arms and hugged her close. "Welcome back Xena." She whispered into the ear close to her lips. "It's about time you joined this party."  
Gabrielle wandered around lost in thought until she came to the edge of a lake just outside the boundary of Amazon land. It had been a place she had visited many times before and a place where she knew she would find solitude. Solitude was something she hadn't had much of lately and the constant banter of those around her was almost too much for her to endure. That may have been one of the reason's that she had snapped at Eponin and Aphrodite earlier, but her patience had run the garment leaving them the unfortunate victims of her wrath.  
With a heavy sigh, she dropped down to sit in the grass bordering the blue water that seemed to be balancing the sky above it. The glass like appearance of the lake made it difficult to determine where the water stopped and the sky began. Doing her best to focus on the scene before her, she pushed her bangs away from her eyes and let out a huff of frustration. Anger still radiated off of her, feeding her discontent. She frowned at the thoughts and the irritation she was feeling even though she was surrounded by such a peaceful sight. And as she continued to wallow in her foul mood, only one thing could make it worse and that one thing appeared next to her with no regard for whether she welcomed him or not.  
"Mind if I join the pity party…or is it a party for one?" Ares took a seat next to Gabrielle and gave her an expectant look.  
"Would it make any difference if I said I wanted to be alone?" Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair before turning to regard the God of War.  
"Aw, come on Blondie…you've spent enough time alone. But I get it…," he leaned back on his elbows as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Still holding on to that anger I see."  
"Hmphf…" Gabrielle turned her attention back to the lake.  
"You're kinda liking it, aren't you? There's something powerful about being angry. It fills up the emptiness she left behind, doesn't it?" Ares picked at a piece of grass as he spoke.  
Gabrielle stared out at the water and the sky reflecting off of its surface thinking about how true Ares words were. Anger had become her best friend over the last few years. It was the one thing that made her feel alive but it was also the one thing that Xena had warned her about early on in their adventures together.  
"I think she's bitten off more than she can chew this time…," Ares started to say.  
"As if dying and leaving me alone isn't enough." Gabrielle's shoulders sagged in defeat.  
"Well, if my sisters have their way…then you won't be alone for much longer." He said rather flippantly as if he didn't really believe it.  
"What do you want?" Gabrielle turned a wary eye towards him.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to comfort a friend in need." He held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"I am not in need of your kind of comfort nor are we friends." She turned away from the smirk that was beginning to play across his lips.  
"Alright, alright…so maybe we haven't been the best of friends over the years, but we do have a lot in common." Reaching over, he put a hand on her leg. The move elicited a groan from Gabrielle who immediately removed the hand before dropping it back into his own lap.  
"Again…what do you want?" Her voice was tinged with irritation as her anger continued to grow to the boiling point. She couldn't help but wonder how many more times she would have to endure this song and dance game with him. It was exhausting and she was ready to move on.  
"You know, if you keep up with this kind of attitude…I'm gonna think that you don't like me very much." Ares let out a huff as he looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. He had been surprised at how strong Gabrielle's grip was when she took his hand to move it from her leg. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the power her anger was generating without her even knowing.  
"I'm not in the mood for this." She shook her head and turned away from him.  
"I suppose I can cut to the chase and tell you what I want, but what would be the fun in that?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"It will save me from having to do the pinch on you." She looked at him, giving her best glare to indicate she was serious.  
"You know that doesn't work on me." He said with a laugh that caused Gabrielle to stiffen.  
"Maybe we should give it a try and see." Her voice dropped to a low growl.  
"Hey, why are we fighting here? I just came by to check up on you and…well…," he hesitated in an effort to gain her interest but she was having none of it as she continued to look out over the water. "We're not so different ya know."  
"So you've said." Her body relaxed a little.  
"For what it's worth…I don't like to see you like this. I used to enjoy that sarcastic wit you brought to our relationship. Now, you just seem so empty. It's no fun anymore." He gave her a sad smile.  
"I am empty…without her," Gabrielle took a deep breath as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry, least of all in front of Ares.  
"Maybe we can help each other out. Make the best out of a bad situation." His sad smile slid into a sly grin.  
"I already told you I wasn't interest in any of this." She waved her hands over him indicating what she was talking about.  
"Come on, give me some credit Blondie…although you'll never know what you're missing." He laughed when she frowned at him.  
"And neither will you." Her frown turned into a smirk and she couldn't help but laugh with him.  
"Touché…" he gave her shoulder a playful nudge. He was quiet for minute as they both became lost in their own thoughts. Shifting to his side so he could look at Gabrielle without having to turn his head he pondered what he would say next.  
"Out with it…I can smell the smoke from here." Gabrielle glanced over at him with an impatient look on her face.  
"Well…as I said before, maybe we can help each other out." He looked down at his hand, studying the backs of his fingers with an unusual interest. "I mean…if you were to maybe take Xena's place beside me…I wouldn't need…,"  
"I won't betray my sisters!" Gabrielle's voice shook from the anger that was coursing through her as she pushed herself up to stand over him.  
"Hey, hey…I was just thinking that if you agreed to take her place, I wouldn't have to waste my time trying to convince some young kid into doing something she's going to do anyway. We both know she'll give in to her dark side. It's in her nature Gabrielle…it's going to happen…eventually. You can either accept it or fight it…although it would be easier to have you on my side but I won't lie and say I'm not looking forward to seeing that fire I know is in you."  
Gabrielle dropped to the ground, her shoulders sagging under the weight of the truth. She knew that given the chance, the darkness that still resided within Xena would bloom into something vicious and fierce and she would have no control over it.  
"I've got an offer for you…something to think about…okay. Will you hear me out?" He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't tense. When she nodded solemnly, he continued. "We both know this idea of putting her in someone else's body is nonsense. How are you supposed to see anything but a snot-nosed kid every time you look at her? You'll have to start from the beginning. I'll have to start from the beginning. We don't have time for that. If you join me, I'll stop my advance on the Amazons. I promise they will never come under my wrath again." He watched as her body tensed but still she said nothing. "She'll leave you again…you know what I'm saying is true. Given the first chance…she'll chose the greater good over you." He made a face as if the words were bitter in his mouth. "You can beat her to the punch…choose me and I promise I'll never abandon you."  
Gabrielle could feel her heart breaking all over again. She knew that Ares was right. Xena would always choose the greater good over their love for each other. It had been something they had both agreed upon early on, but things had changed. She had spent the last three years alone, wandering aimlessly with no purpose. Maybe she should join Ares. She didn't think she had much more to lose and if it would ensure the safety of her sisters, perhaps it would be the best thing for everyone.  
"I'll think about it. I've got nothing left to lose." She sounded tired.  
"Except her…," the wind seemed to whisper in Gabrielle's ear causing her sit up straighter.  
Ares scowled as if he had heard the disembodied voice as well. He looked around as if he might find whoever or whatever had spoken in the wind before turning his attention back to Gabrielle. He was surprised to find her looking at him with a sad, resigned expression on her face.  
"I won't betray my sisters and if I have to choose between her life and mine…I will not let her sacrifice herself again." Gabrielle's words held a strength she wasn't sure she felt but she knew she meant them.  
"That's what I'm counting on. I'll give you a few days…," he said with the snap of his fingers as he disappeared in a puff of smoke to find whoever had just attempted to meddle in his business.  
Gabrielle's eyes focused on the white cloud that began to slowly dissipate but the sight of someone approaching caused her to rub away tears she hadn't even realized were running down her cheeks. She knit her brows together as she tried to make out the figure dressed in black leathers walking towards her with an assurance and confidence she recognized immediately.  
"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was barely a whisper. She was afraid of breaking the spell she was surly under as she watched her soulmate, the love of her life, approach her in what must be a dream. The air around her stilled and she sat motionless. It wasn't until she heard her name spoken with the reverence and love she had come to associate with only one person.  
"Gabrielle…," the long, slow familiar drawl of her name caused Gabrielle to launch herself into the waiting arms of someone she never thought she'd see again…Xena.  
________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Surrender 11  
"Gabrielle…?" The voice carried on a lazy drawl straight to Gabrielle's heart. It was familiar and warm like a blanket wrapping itself around her willing her to stay.

"Gabrielle…?" The voice was closer now but even though it sounded familiar, it was somehow different. Something was pulling at her and then gently shaking her. She didn't even realize that her eyes were closed until she started to blink a few times against the bright sun that hung low in the sky just over the shoulder of someone she couldn't quite make out. Someone who was saying her name over and over again, forcing her to leave the place where she and Xena were together and happy.

"What?" She pushed against the annoying hands that were shaking her gently. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she had been dreaming…once again put to sleep by the God of War. "Damn Ares…," she mumbled as she slapped at the hands moving over her in an effort to rouse her from her dream.

"Are you alright?" The voice sounded stronger and more sure of itself, almost like Xena. But Gabrielle knew that when her eyes focused on the figure in front of her, it wouldn't be Xena. Her heart ached for the dream and the feeling that had washed over her when she felt those arms wrap around her, those arms she missed so much.

"Stop…I'm fine." Gabrielle sounded annoyed as she finally focused on the face in front of her. The eyes were those of her lover, but the face wasn't. It was Leia, staring at her with a concerned look.

"You were dreaming…," Leia let out a heavy breath. As she knelt on the ground in front of Gabrielle, she hadn't realized what was happening when she was pulled into a hug but when she heard the name whispered into her ear it was clear that Gabrielle was dreaming.

"Leave me alone." Gabrielle gave Leia a push in an attempt to get her leave. She refused to look into those blue eyes for fear that she would lose everything in that moment.

"No…I won't." Leia stood her ground and grabbed Gabrielle by the shoulders to stop her from moving away. "I know Gabrielle…, I know who I am."  
Gabrielle stilled and dropped her chin to her chest. "I don't have it in me to do this again." She shook her head. "It's asking too much."

"Look at me." Leia's voice was stern and commanding.

"I can't…your eyes…," Gabrielle's voice was filled with anguish.

"Please, Gabrielle…," Leia could feel the pain radiating off of Gabrielle and her heart broke. When Gabrielle refused to look at her, she decided to try another tactic. "I'm remembering…us."

"What are you remembering?" Gabrielle finally looked at Leia.

"You…me…," Leia hesitated. "You were so young when we met." She reached out and touched her fingers to Gabrielle's cheek. "You still had some of those soft curves that have been replaced by muscle." Her smile was soft and filled with longing.

"Is it really you?" Gabrielle leaned into Leia's touch. "I know they told me it was you, but I don't know…I guess I was afraid to believe."

"Yes Gabrielle, it's me. But I don't remember everything…just bits and pieces." Leia sighed heavily as the weight of what was happening settled over her.

"What do you remember?" Gabrielle gave her a sideways look as if she wasn't sure that what she was being told was true.

"I remember you…loving me." Leia pushed unruly blonde bangs away from Gabrielle's eyes. "You've got the softest lips…and the touch of your fingertips…," She closed her eyes as if recalling those many nights they had spent under the stars in each other's arms. "I'm sorry I left you."

Gabrielle had to look away. She was afraid if she didn't she would break down, give up, turn herself over to the power of the love she was feeling for the woman before her. She wanted to believe, but she wasn't sure her heart could take it if she was left alone again. "How do I know it's real?" Her voice cracked slightly under the strain of the question she was afraid to ask.

"It has to be true Gabrielle." Leia placed her hand on Gabrielle's cheek and guided her back to look her in the eyes. "Every time I look into your eyes; I see so much. I see the moment I first fell in love with you. I see the moment you gave your heart to me. I see love, fear, and even hate…," she had a confused look on her face as the words spilled from her. "We've struggled, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have…but I never stopped loving you…ever." Gabrielle looked into the blue eyes that held her heart.

"And I never stopped loving you." Leia looked sad. "But I've let you down."

"No, you did what you thought was best." Gabrielle gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "It's one of the reasons I love you. You made a promise to me a long time ago…the greater good would always come first."

"I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise anymore." Leia frowned. "You mean too much to me. I won't make the same mistakes as before."

"I'm afraid it's not your choice to make anymore." Gabrielle shivered at the memory of her conversation with Ares.

"If you're talking about Ares, I already know." Leia's expression hardened. "I know what role he's played in my previous life…and yours as well."

"Then you know it's only a matter of time before the darkness takes you back to him." Gabrielle looked away again.

"Have faith in me Gabrielle. I've only just found my way back to you…to us." Leia pulled Gabrielle into a hug. She couldn't help it, she needed to feel Gabrielle's warmth against her. The need to connect, to let Gabrielle know she was real was too strong to resist any more.

"I've missed you." Gabrielle mumbled against the strong shoulder her cheek rested against.

"I know sweet heart. I've missed you too." Leia laid a cheek on top of Gabrielle's head. "I won't leave you again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Gabrielle closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth that raced over her skin. She didn't have the strength to resist anymore, nor did she want to. "I love you Xena." She whispered into the silence that had surrounded them.

"I love you too." Leia sighed but this time when she spoke, her voice sounded just like Xena's.

"Will you be going to the council meeting?" Aphrodite sat across from Artemis with a small frown on her face. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Her sister had a history of letting her beloved Amazon's handle things on their own.

"I haven't decided yet." Artemis leaned back in her chair and regarded Aphrodite with the beginnings of a scowl.

"Of course you haven't." Aphrodite looked away from the scowl and crossed her arms as her anger flared. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to leave Gabrielle to deal with this alone."

"Mind your tone with me, you are still my little sister." Artemis crossed her arms as well.

"And Gabrielle is your chosen one." Aphrodite huffed impatiently. "Why did we even get involved if you were going to hang her out dry?"

"I am not going to hang her out to dry, but I need to make sure she can handle the task given to her." Artemis sighed as she watched Aphrodite bristle.

"Hasn't she proved her worth to you yet? How much more are you going to put her through before you let her know she's not alone." Aphrodite leaned forward and forced Artemis to look her in the eyes.  
Artemis studied the intense gaze being leveled at her with a mixture of anger and sympathy. She knew how important Gabrielle was to them.

"You love her…," Artemis sat up straighter at her sudden revelation.

"Of course I love her, she's my friend." Aphrodite's anger was becoming evident in her flashing blue eyes.

"No, Aphrodite…you're in love with her." Artemis had a sad smile on her face as she spoke.

All Aphrodite could do was blink a few times as she tried to think of something, anything to say in response to refute the accusation. And for some reason, it felt like an accusation.

"Far be it from me to judge. All of us have fallen victim to a mortal or two. I suppose you're not immune to it either. You are after all the Goddess of Love." Artemis shrugged her shoulders indifferently. It now made perfect sense to her why Aphrodite was acting the way she was.

"Look, maybe I have feelings for her but I know her heart will always belong to Xena and so do you. That is why we are doing this." Aphrodite waved her hands around. "She needs your help. Don't let her do this alone, I'm begging you."

The plea was heartfelt and unexpected, surprising even Aphrodite. As Artemis studied her sister, she considered what she was asking of her. She knew that the God's shouldn't intervene in the lives of mortals but then again, they weren't talking about just any mere mortals. More than one God had been drawn into the intertwining lives of Xena and Gabrielle and she was no more immune than Aphrodite or Ares.

"I won't leave her alone." Artemis sighed as she conceded. "I know we've interfered far too much to step back now. And without her, my Amazon's will be lost."

"She deserves more than this. We both know how badly this could end. Please let me give her one thing." Aphrodite's mood went from simmering anger to hopefulness in an instant.

"I'm not going to like this…am I?" Artemis raised an eyebrow as she marveled at how quickly her sister's mood could change.

"I know we can't give Xena her body back…not really, but what we can do is give it back to Gabrielle." Aphrodite started to passionately plead her case.

"What are you saying?" Artemis furrowed her brow in confusion. She wasn't sure what Aphrodite was trying to propose.

"What I'm saying is I know that Xena's physical body is gone and it always will be. She will forever live in Leia's body but…with a little magic…," Aphrodite wiggled her fingers at Artemis. "From both of us, we can change things so she will look like Xena to Gabrielle and only Gabrielle."

Artemis took a deep breath before expelling it through her nose causing her nostrils to flare slightly. A deep look of concentration appeared as she considered Aphrodite's idea. "I suppose it's possible." She thought for a moment longer. "But Gabrielle has to be willing."

"Let's give her a taste of how it could be and I promise she'll agree." Aphrodite said with a little too much confidence.

"Don't be so quick to think she'll agree. We both know how much she hates it when we…how did she put it…'meddle' with her life." Artemis smirked. "But if you get her to agree to it…I'll help."

"Excellent!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Don't get so giddy…I'm going to let you handle our dear brother. He's going to be pissed. Mark my words, he'll see this as cheating." Artemis pointed at Aphrodite causing her to sit still and think about what she was saying.

"Well, too bad." Aphrodite shrugged. "Gabrielle is already in love with Leia…she just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

"You're sure about that?" Artemis gave her a questioning look.

"I'm absolutely sure…I am the Goddess of Love after all." Aphrodite laughed light heartedly as she ran her hands through her hair to emphasize who she was. "Look, sometimes our eyes need to see what our heart already recognizes. That's all we're going to do."

"Okay…a little nudge, as you said." Artemis gave a small smile. She knew they were playing with fire, but she had never shied away from a fight. Gabrielle needed help accepting Leia as Xena and that would change with help from them. It was something she could accept. "How will you get her to agree to it?"

"I think I have enough juice to give her a taste of how things could be if she'll agree." Aphrodite looked down at her hands as she flexed her fingers.

"Okay sis…I'll leave you to it." Artemis waved her hand. "I'll catch ya later…I've got a meeting to get ready for and you…," she pointed again at Aphrodite. "You've got to get ready to deal with the wrath of Ares if Gabrielle agrees to your little plan." The smirk that played across her lips indicated she held no concessions on who would win that battle. Ares had always been difficult to deal with but for some reason Aphrodite was the only one who seemed to be able to tame the beast and she hoped it would remain that way.  
________________________________________


	12. 12

Okay, so about half way through this one I switched the names from Leia to Xena so it doesn’t get confusing. Anyway, this is a story about Gabrielle and Xena after all.    
12

Leia leaned against the open doorway of Gabrielle’s quarters and waited to be invited in. After their time together at the lake, her heart hadn’t stopped beating double time with the thought that Gabrielle had finally accepted who she was, but she couldn’t help but wonder where things would go from here. Her body yearned for Gabrielle’s familiar touch amidst the newness of their rediscovery. Things she couldn’t remember feeling before were now begging to be explored as she watched her love with a new appreciation. As her mind and eyes wandered, she didn’t realize she was smiling in that coy way that Gabrielle recognized immediately. 

“Hmmmm, I know that smile.” Gabrielle stood a few feet away from Leia. She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips as she regarded the younger woman.

“You do, do you?” Leia’s smile widened as she continued to watch Gabrielle. A weight had lifted under their mutual acceptance and she felt she could finally take in the figure in front of her without restraint. 

“Yes I do.” Gabrielle took a step closer to Leia and gave her a shy smile. “Aren’t you going to come in?” 

“Well, I was waiting to be invited.” Leia tried not to smirk.

“Alright…,” Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she reached out to take Leia’s arm and pull her into the small but comfortable living quarters. “Come on.”

“Only if you insist.” Leia allowed herself to be pulled along.

“We still have a lot to talk about.” Gabrielle turned serious. She directed Leia to sit in a chair with the wave of her hand. 

“Where do you want to start?” Leia crossed her arms and frowned. Her expression couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“Well, there is the council meeting tomorrow night and after that I may not be welcome here anymore.” Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed. An overwhelming feeling of despair washed over her and she dropped her head into her hands.

Leia didn’t move, instead she watched with a pain in her chest the angst that was radiating off of Gabrielle. She knew she needed to give her space, allow her to work things out on her own but it wasn’t easy to watch. Her knowledge of the situation was limited giving her little to offer in the way of suggestions but she still wished she could help.  
Raking her fingers down her face, Gabrielle finally lifted her head and looked at Leia. She gave a quick shake of the head as if she could dispel the uneasy feeling before resting her chin in the palm of her hand. The look on Leia’s face told her she needed to share her plan, she needed to trust that things would work out.

“What do you know?” Gabrielle huffed in frustration as she pushed her bangs from her eyes.

“I know that the Gods have intervened in a way that is causing chaos in your life.” Leia tried to look sympathetic but only succeeded in looking angry.

“In our lives…,” Gabrielle let out another heavy sigh. “It seems to be a running commentary. I don’t think there’s ever been a time when they haven’t somehow been present…good or bad.” 

“Okay, so what does Ares have to do with it?” Leia leaned forward, placed her elbows on her knees, and mimicked Gabrielle with her chin in her hand.

“Everything…,” Gabrielle’s shoulders sagged. She suddenly felt tired and wanted nothing more than to lay back and shut out the world.

“Don’t shut down on me Gabrielle.” Leia’s voice held a warning she wasn’t sure she understood.

“Why did you say that?” Gabrielle lifted her chin and held her head up in an almost defiant way.

“I don’t know. It just…,” Leia hesitated. “It just came out.”

“That’s because it’s something Xena would have said.” Gabrielle looked away from questioning blue eyes. “I’m just so tired. I don’t know if I have it in me to fight again.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to give up on me…us?” This time Leia had a clear understanding of the anger she was feeling.

Gabrielle turned her head just enough to see the anger that flashed in Leia’s eyes and she shook her head. “I didn’t say that.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Then why does it feel that way?” The muscles in Leia’s jaws flexed as she clinched her teeth.

“I don’t know.” Gabrielle took a deep breath as the flicker of anger grew in her chest. “What I do know, is that you left me.” She jumped up and pointed a finger at Leia. “You left me three years ago to do all of this without you.” Her chest was heaving with the anger that was now coursing through her. “So forgive me if I’m feeling a little tired.”

“You’re feeling sorry for yourself.” Leia countered without batting an eye.

It was as if Gabrielle had just been slapped with the truth and she struggled to keep the tears from falling. “So what if I am.” She sat back down, taking slower breaths. “You left me and for what? Some romantic notion of the ‘Greater Good’?” The tears started to sting her eyes causing her to angrily wipe at them with the backs of her hands.

“Is that what you think?” Leia’s expression softened. “Why would you think I would ever willing leave you?”

“Because Aphrodite and Artemis told me what really happened. How Akimi tricked you into staying with her. You…,” Gabrielle pointed at Leia again. “Chose her over me!”

For a moment the room filled with silence as Leia tried to understand what Gabrielle was telling her. She couldn’t remember why or how she had died but she knew in her heart she would never choose anyone over Gabrielle. Gabrielle was her world…her soulmate…her everything and she would move heaven and earth so they could be together. She furrowed her brow as an image of Gabrielle as an archangel flashed in her mind but the image didn’t stay long.

“I’m sorry Gabrielle. I don’t remember what happened but I know I would never do that. There must have been another reason…there had to be.” Leia didn’t want to believe she could do what Gabrielle had accused her of.   
Gabrielle was quiet for a moment and then her shoulders sagged in defeat. Her accusations had no foundation and she knew it. It was just anger that caused her to say those things to Leia. It was anger that had given her comfort over the last few years. And if she wasn’t careful, it would be anger that would lead her to Ares just like he wanted. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you.” She let out a long held breath. “And you’re right. I’ve had some time to think about it and I realize that you thought you were doing the right thing. I guess we both did. But it just never felt right and now I know why.”

“Tell me, please.” Leia’s voice held a soft plea.

“It was all a ploy. Akimi convinced you that by staying with her, you would save hundreds of thousands of souls. Souls you felt responsible for.” Gabrielle closed her eyes briefly as she thought back to that time three years ago. “But it wasn’t true. None of it was true.” When she opened her eyes she saw a sadness in Leia’s eyes that could only come from Xena. “You remember…don’t you?”

Leia dropped her gaze before looking back into Gabrielle’s eyes. She hadn’t remembered everything but the more Gabrielle talked, the more fleeting images raced through her mind until the realization of what was being said sank in. The memory of Akimi trying to hold onto her as she was ripped away from her grip became as vivid as if it were taking place at that moment. All of the pain and anguish she felt then came flooding back to her and it took her breath away.

“Leia?” Gabrielle moved to kneel in front of Leia. When there was no answer, she took Leia’s hands in her own and tried to get her attention. She was surprised to find that Leia’s eyes had glazed over and she seemed to be a million miles away. It wasn’t until Leia gasped for air that Gabrielle was spurred into action. She dropped the hands in her own and grabbed Leia by the shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. “Leia…please…come back to me.” She pleaded.

All Leia could do was shake her head as Gabrielle continued to call out her name. It sounded faraway and muddled her thoughts. Memories continued to assault her, causing a deep pain in her chest and when she was finally able to focus on Gabrielle she couldn’t find her voice. 

“Look at me.” Gabrielle demanded as she gripped Leia’s face and forced her to stop shaking her head. She could see blue eyes clouded over with confusion, uncertainty, and fear so she did the only thing she could think of…she leaned forward and kissed the lips she had been craving to touch since the first day they met.  
***

“Well, it’s about damn time you did that.” Aphrodite appeared in a flourish of sparkling light and smoke.

Gabrielle let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled away from Leia and their kiss. She didn’t open her eyes right away as she tried to count to ten to calm herself. Taking a few deep breaths gave her the calm she needed to feel before opening her eyes. But when she did finally open her eyes, it wasn’t Aphrodite she was looking at…it was Xena.

“It’s official. I’ve finally lost my mind.” Gabrielle threw her hands up in the air and spoke to the ceiling as she lifted her head to look up.

“I’m not sure I agree with you.” Leia had a look of confusion on her face as she watched Gabrielle fling her hands around. She could see Aphrodite standing over Gabrielle’s shoulder and couldn’t help but wonder why she looked so smug.

“It must be exhaustion. Or maybe I’m asleep.” Gabrielle stood up and started to pace, and then she realized she had forgotten that Aphrodite was in the room. “This has something to do with you, doesn’t it?” She turned her attention to the blonde Goddess of Love.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Aphrodite feigned innocence.

“This!” Gabrielle waved her hands over Leia who was now the exact replica of Xena.

“Maybe…,” Aphrodite smirked as she wrapped a curly lock of hair around her finger.

“What are you trying to do to me? I thought we were friends.” Gabrielle’s voice was again filled anguish.

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you Gabrielle.” The playfulness from earlier disappeared as Aphrodite turned serious. 

“Why?” Gabrielle looked over at Leia or was it Xena?

“Sometimes even when our heart knows something, our eyes need to see it as well.” Aphrodite glanced over at Xena and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her old friend. “Make no mistakes, it is her…,” She paused and looked back at Gabrielle. “But only you can see her this way.”

With wide eyes, Gabrielle looked from Aphrodite to Leia…no Xena, who sat looking up at her with a surprised expression on her face. She recognized the long black hair that reminded her of midnight, the smooth skin tanned by days in the sun, and the bluest eyes she had ever known to exist. Xena was actually sitting in her room looking at her with a confused expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” Leia (Xena) asked.

“It seems as if I still have a little magic left in these fingers.” Aphrodite wiggled her fingers to emphasize what she talking about.

“So if I see Xena, who does everyone else see?” Gabrielle moved closer to Leia (Xena).

“Everyone else will see who they’ve always seen. They will see Leia.” Aphrodite gave Gabrielle a small smile.

“I just…, I just don’t understand.” Gabrielle looked back and forth between the two women again.

“What’s there to understand Sweet Pea? I thought it would make it easier for you to accept the truth if you could see it too.” Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders.

“Is this temporary?” Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Aphrodite’s smile widened.

“Hey…would either of you care to explain to me what you’re talking about?” Leia (Xena) stood up in an effort to get someone’s attention.

“Does she see Xena or Leia in her reflection?” Gabrielle asked as she reached out to take Leia’s hand.

“She will see her true self, just as you do.” Aphrodite’s light blue eyes twinkled with hope.

“What will make this permanent?” Gabrielle was afraid that there would be strings attached. There always were when it came to the Gods.

“If you agree to this, then Artemis promised to help me. It is the least we can do.” Aphrodite reached out to cup Gabrielle’s cheek. It was a gesture meant to comfort or perhaps it was meant as an apology.

Gabrielle leaned into the touch on her cheek and closed her eyes as if it would make it easier for her to decide. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before opening her eyes again to look at Xena. Her heart stuttered at the sight before her. The familiar figure of her soulmate brought a renewed sense of hope, something she hadn’t felt in longer than she could remember. She pulled Xena closer to her so they were facing each other. With only inches to separate them, Gabrielle reached up to place a palm on either side of Xena’s face. Looking up into those blue eyes made her feel slightly dizzy and she smiled at the feeling. Her hands began to tremble as she ran a thumb over those lips that knew her body so well. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said as her thumb slowly trailed down Xena’s bottom lip, her chin, and then her throat. “I’ve dreamt about you almost every night since you left me, but this…,” she hesitated as her eyes moved up and down the body in front of her. “Being able to touch you, to feel you…it’s almost too much.”

“Let them do this, please.” Xena’s voice held a soft plea. “My memories are coming back to me and it won’t be much longer before I remember everything.” She couldn’t stop the shiver from racing through her body at Gabrielle’s touch. 

The room suddenly became silent while Gabrielle contemplated what she wanted to do. She ran her hand down Xena’s arm and could feel the muscle tighten in the bicep her fingers trailed along. The memory of Xena’s body came back to her and she recognized the strength beneath the soft skin under her hand. For a moment she was in awe that Leia’s body felt just like Xena’s and that her own body remembered every curve and dip as her fingers continued to explore. “I wonder…,” her voice was almost a whisper as she lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips against the slightly parted ones above her. It started off chaste but then it deepened as the memory of the love they had shared so long ago flooded her mind and heart. Her body responded and the knowledge that the arms wrapping around her waist felt familiar was something she never thought she’d experience again. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers in long, dark, silky hair and allowed herself to drink in the physical closeness of the only person who had every touched her the way she was being touched at that moment. With some effort, she pulled back just enough to speak as she continued to be held captive by her need. “I’ll do it…,” Her voice was fleeting before she turned her attention back to the woman who held her in her arms.

“Thank the Gods!” Aphrodite threw her hands up in the air in praise. “Oh wait, that’s me.” She laughed and twirled, ending with an exaggerated bow. “I suppose I should let Artemis know that you’ve given us the all clear.” When there was no response she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, but I’m still here.” Her irritation at the fact that she was being ignored colored her cheeks.

“Sorry Dite.” Gabrielle untangled herself from Xena’s arms and lips.

“Well…no harm, no foul.” Aphrodite gave an embarrassed shrug. It was one thing to know how much Gabrielle loved Xena, but to see it…up close and personal was another matter altogether.

“So what happens now?” Xena asked, her expression serious as she waited for an answer.

“We should decide what to do about Ares I suppose.” Gabrielle tilted her head to regard both sets of eyes that were watching her with interest.

“I think I’m gonna leave the planning up to you Sweet Pea…,” Aphrodite leaned towards Gabrielle to place a quick kiss to her cheek before turning her attention to Xena. “And you, don’t let anything happen to her.” She said pointing a finger at Xena.

“I can take care of myself.” Gabrielle grumbled and crossed her arms like a petulant child.

“I know you can, but now you don’t have to.” Aphrodite’s expression softened and she smiled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me ladies…I’ll catch you on the flip side.” And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“That wasn’t as showy as her entrance.” Xena waved the smoke away from her face and coughed.

“Yeah, well…,” Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes she forgets she’s such a drama queen.”

They were quiet for a minute as they waited for the smoke to clear from the room but it decided to linger a little longer, turning a soft pink before dissipating in a glittery whiff.

“I guess she didn’t forget.” Xena smiled at the silvery glitter that dropped to the floor. When she looked up from the shiny speckles that now littered the space around her feet, she noticed that Gabrielle was staring at her with an intensity that caused her stomach to flutter. “Gabrielle?” Her voice was low as she drew out each syllable in that way she had done so many times before.

“Please…just let me look at you.” Gabrielle’s said on a breathless whisper. “I just want to remember exactly how you look at this moment in case this is just a dream.” She had a deep look of concentration on her face as she did her best to commit to memory the woman standing before her.

“It’s not a dream my love.” Xena took a step toward Gabrielle.

“Ummm, you haven’t call me that in years.” A dreamy expression replaced the look of concentration.

“I’ll make sure not to make the same mistake this time.” Xena reached out and took Gabrielle by the hand before pulling her into a hug.

“You promise?” Gabrielle sighed against broad shoulders, the same broad shoulders that always seemed to carry the weight of the world.

“I do.” Xena rested her chin on top of Gabrielle’s head and sighed in contentment at the thought that they had finally come full circle…again. “Gabrielle?”

“Hummm?” Gabrielle murmured against Xena’s chest where her check lay.

“Can I kiss you?” Xena’s voice was shy and uncertain. 

The shyness in Xena’s voice was something new to Gabrielle. She pulled back to look up into the blue eyes she knew so well. What she saw made her realized that even though Xena looked like herself, she was still missing some monumental memories. And those missing pieces would probably make Xena unsure and reserved when she wouldn’t be otherwise. For the first time in way too long, she smiled causing her nose to crinkle and eyes to light up. “Please…,” her voice was slightly breathless but before their lips could touch, there was a light knock at the door. With a frustrated huff, she pulled Xena down into a quick kiss filled with promise. “This isn’t over.” She growled as she turned her attention to the door and prepared herself to admonish the person on the other side.


End file.
